


King Of My Frozen Heart

by AvioLex



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvioLex/pseuds/AvioLex
Summary: Alright what if whole Frozen was different... I just switch genders... enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**King Of My Frozen Heart Part 1**

* * *

 

**Story begins two years after Great Freeze**

 Nicola was in her form and trying to found something for breakfast. She didn't eat for 5 day, so she was little ''nervous'' put it lightly. After walking through the forest, she saw little town

_''Maybe I could found tavern there and finally eat something, sleep in clean bed''_

When Nicola felt that she is really close, she thought that would be weird if people saw her as a big wolf. She was wearing dark blue coat, black shirt, brown trousers with high black boots. City looks pretty it even have castle in fjord _''Looks nice''_ Nicola thought and smile

''Quite a view isn't'' Nicolas turn and saw blond woman with brown eyes sitting on reindeer

''I didn't hear you coming ***snicker*** but yes it is''

''I take it you are here for the first time??'' woman ask

''Yes I'm ''HERE'' first time'' Nicolas smile

''Sorry you are in Arendelle. I should introduce myself, I'm Kristina and you are ??'' Kristina ask and offer her hand

''I'm Nicola nice to meet you Kristina, but can you tell me who lives there??'' Nicola pointed to the castle

''King Eliot and Prince Andrew, but if I may ask what are you doing in Arendelle??''

''I travel through the world, so now I just stop here. I didn't eat for long time, so I'm looking for tavern or pub'' Nicolas said and then her stomach called for food

*snicker* ''Ok I take you to the Two Ducks, you can eat there'' Kristina said and try not to laugh

''Thank you Kristina'' then Nicola hit her in shoulder

''No problem.... now come I'm hungry too'' after that both of them start walking through the city and Nicola was still thinking about castle and specially about King Eliot.

They walk like 15 minutes and now they were standing in front of tavern

''Two Ducks.... really??'' Nicola giggle

''I know, but their food taste good''

''Believe me that I don't care right now, I could eat a horse right now''

''Ok, but I need to warned you, men in this tavern are often drunk at this time and they are very perverted after they drunk themselves'' Kristina said and go first in tavern.

Inside they sit in corner so no one could bother them, but in tavern were a few men already drunk not paying attention to them, for now

''Hello Kristina, it's good to see you again'' innkeeper said ''And you are my dear??'' now looking at Nicola ''I'm Nicola sir''

''Nice to meet you Nicola, you are Kristina's friend??'' innkeeper Alex ask

''We just meet, Kristina showed me this tavern, because I'm hungry like wolf'' Nicola smile

''So then what can I get you??''

''Something with lot of meat.... and eggs please'' Nicola said quickly as she could and make Kristina and innkeeper Alex laugh ''Ok''

''I want sandwich with lots of ham and cheese..... and don't forget carrots'' Kristina order and watch innkeeper walking to the kitchen make the food

''Kristina..... I'm just curios what can you tell me about King Eliot...... and Prince Andrew, are they good to the people??'' Nicola ask and start blushing

''Somebody is her little nervous *giggle*, but yes they are, specially Prince Andrew, he is funny, smart and little bit feisty... but that's Andy for you''

''Andy, so you and him??'' Nicola start make kissy faces

''Y-yes I'm his g-girlfriend....'' Kristina blush and looked away

''I'm sorry, I'm cruel sometimes.... and King Eliot??''

''Well.... he....he is like Andy but more calm, intelligent and he had bad experiences with women. He says that women are exaggerated and they cannot be trusted'' Kristina sigh and tell Nicola hole story about Eliot and Great Freeze

 ''Wow that's really something... he can control snow and ice, but that's nothing he should be a shame of, they are worse things in this world.....'' Nicola sigh, while innkeeper Alex came to them with their food

''O my good it's look delicious.......'' Nicola start drooling

''And you *hic* look delicious too.... you, me and *hic* her, maybe my friends too...'' drunk man said

''And who do you think you are??'' Nicola ask and looked on drunk man

''Someone who make you *hic* feel so good.......''

''Yeah sure like you can do something.... idiot'' Kristina smirk

''HEY WATCH YOU TOUNGE OR I WILL CUT IT OUT!!'' man yell and drew his dagger, but Nicola didn't waste time and overturned the table on man

''HEY BITCH WHAT YOU THINK YOU DOING TO OUR BOSS!!'' other man yell

''Well I thought that I could learn him a few things about how he should talk to girls'' Nicola smirk which case that others run to her with daggers and swords

''Come on 4 against 1 girl so not fair..... for you'' Nicola hit one man in face and quickly dodge dagger from right side and sword from left. She throw chair in air and kicked in face one of the fighters. Next get punch in stomach and he quickly fall on ground. Last one rather surrender

''Is everyone ok??'' Nicola ask and look around, Kristina have cut on her right arm

''It's ok Nicola just small cut nothing serious'' Kristina smile

''Here let me help... I did this to you so let me take care of it'' Nicola came closer to her putting her arm on cut and wait. After she remove her hand wound was gone like nothing happened

''.................ehm......(almost start screaming)'' Kristina was ready to scream but Nicola quickly cover her mouth like _It is ok, everything is fine, but please don't yell_

''Y-y-you have magic too.... t-this is awesome, I thought that Eliot and trolls and only one who have magic, you.... who are you exactly??'' Kristina ask still looking on her arm

''Maybe I have magic, but nothing serious believe me, just something that helps me to survive'' Nicola smile

''You should totally meet Eliot, tell him that you have magic too....''

''No..... you told me his story but we aren't the same.... what if he will think of me..... that I'm monster...'' Nicola looked away

''Well maybe you are right, but he never judge someone so quickly I think he will understand now come on I'm sure even Andy will be happy seeing you'' Kristina said and try to drag Nicola out off tavern

''I'm sorry for this mess.... here you have some money on repairs....'' Nicola give innkeeper money and leave with Kristina, innkeeper smile and nod

* * *

 

** Courtyard **

''Wow that's really something *smile* but you are sure that no one will mind??'' Nicola ask and felt little nervous

''No don't worry, I go for Andy and then we introduce you to Eliot ok?? So don't go anywhere'' Kristina order and go looking for Andy. Meanwhile Nicola sit on stairs and wait, after a few minutes door open and young man was standing between doorway, but Nicola was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anything

''What are you doing here??'' he ask and Nicola quickly turn to face him

''Sorry I'm just waiting on Kristina and Prince Andrew....'' Nicola said and turn red

''What your name??'' he ask again

''I tell you mine if you tell me yours first, because if you ask next how old I'm that would be awkward'' Nicola smile

*smirk* ''I would never ask woman how old she is, that's not appropriate for gentlemen ask that topic I'm not like my younger brother, he always talk before thinking'' he said and look into her beautiful golden eyes _''Is this girl for real?? Brown hair in ponytail with those beautiful  eyes, she is really beautiful..... no you should be careful, she might be like Hanna ..... I can't trust her''_

 ''So will you tell me your name so you could know mine??'' Nicola smile, but quickly notice his dead glare and take step away from him ''Or maybe not''

''You should leave!! You will found nothing here so go!!'' he almost yell

''But I can't, Kristina told me to wait on her here so.........''

''NO I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE OR I WILL CALL GUARDS ON YOU!!'' now he yell and ice start surrounding Nicola even small ice spike start appearing

''So...... you are King Eliot.... I should had recognize you from story what Kristina told me, young man with icy blue eyes and blond hair.... even your dress smell like ice...''

''So you should listen and do what I said and leave immediately!!'' Eliot try to calm down

''You are not my king so I don't have to do what you want.... You royals always thinks that you can do whatever you want.....'' Nicola said and stand in protective pose, in that moment door opens again and Kristina was standing next to young redhead man

''Eliot what are you doing??'' young man ask

''You are not suppose to be here Andy'' Eliot said and turn to his brother

''Well Kristina asked me to come with her on courtyard that she wants me to meet someone, before we introduce her to you'' Andy said and look at Nicola

''Why would you do that Andy??''

''Because Kristina said that Nicola have magic too, but I think there is no need for introduction now'' Andy snicker and come closer to Nicola

''Hello Nicola is nice to meet you, I'm Andy *cough* .....Prince Andrew, pretty sure you know my brother right now'' Andy pointed to Eliot

''Yes Prince Andrew.... it was really ''pleasure'' to meet him like we meet''

''Andy is just fine.... I'm not so formal like Eliot''

''Ok I got it Andy..... What kind of magic do you have??'' Eliot asked still with dead glare

''............'' Nicola didn't answer ''It was really pleasure to meet you all, but I rather go, before something bad happened or ''someone'' froze me'' Nicola said and bow to Andy

''No please stay, I want to know what kind of magic do you have'' Andy smile on Nicola

''It's nothing special really.... just healing, super hearing and I have good nose too. I have super strength for human and I'm quicker than any other men or women, so that's like all''

''Nicola could you show us something?? Maybe your speed??'' Andy asked

''Ok, but in fight it would be better''

''I will fight with you..... right now'' Eliot said and go in middle of the courtyard and Nicola followed him ''But you have no weapons''

''Let's just fight I don't need them'' Nicola snicker and throw her coat on stair so Eliot now could see her breast through the shirt, meanwhile he turn red

''Ok on three.......1 ......2 ......3'' Andy yell and Nicola throw smoke bomb under her legs, but Eliot quickly react and send ice spike to the place where Nicola was standing, but after smoke despaired Nicola wasn't there even Andy and Kristina didn't saw her. After a few second Nicola made loud foot steps which made Eliot turn and see that Nicola was just behind him. She jump on him case them fall on ground. Nicola was now on Eliot's stomach and he blush like crazy.

''Ooo King Eliot is blushing right now.... never had woman on top of you?? But we should change that don't you think'' Nicola whisper the last part and slowly move to Eliot's pulse. He didn't move only closing his eyes and feeling her breath on his neck and her breast pressing on his chest _''Why I can't move, why she have this effect on me, am I really enjoying this??''_ Eliot though and try to wrapped his arms around her waist

''Well I can tell now that you don't want me to leave'' but Nicola quickly get off him and start walking to Andy and Kristina leaving Eliot still on ground

''Wow that was something Nicola I never seen anything like this'' Andy said and place his hands on Nicola's shoulder ''Eliot are you alright??''

''Y-yes don't w-worry..... I just need some time.. '' 

''Alone??'' Nicola add and smirk at Eliot

''And you are not alright....'' Nicola come closer to Eliot and looked on his right palm, small cut ''Here let me help you'' Nicola took his hand in hers, closing her eyes, she let go after a few second and cut was gone

''So you can heal others too??'' Andy ask

''Yes, today I heal Kristina too in tavern'' Nicola said

''It's true, but I tell you about it later Andy''

''Then I should thank you for helping my girlfriend'' Andy smile and offer his hands to Nicola and Eliot

''It was really nothing, but I should really go.....'' Nicola said and take her coat from stairs

''No... I-I mean you don't have to now I want to hear your story later..... and it will be fine to have someone here in palace'' Eliot said still red like tomato leaving others on courtyard

''So Eliot is ok with that we should go eat something.... thanks to Kristina I missed my breakfast'' Kristina punch Andy in arm ''Violent woman''

* * *

** Eliot's Study **

 After what happened at courtyard Eliot were sitting behind his desk and try to work again, but he couldn't focus on work thanks to Nicola, he was still thinking about her

_''Conceal it, don't feel it..... but why she have this effect on me.... sure she is beautiful, cute and she have magic like me.... those eyes, her incredible smile and her figure, her breasts were pressing to my chest and...... O my god I'm acting like a pervert , I should start working''_

*KNOCK*

''Your Majesty, can I ask you something??''

''... Gerda I didn't hear you coming, sure what is it??''

''Do you know we have a new guest here in palace?? Young lady named.....''

''Nicola'' Eliot quickly add and Gerda smile ''What??''

''Nothing My Lord, just asking if she will stay with us so I could prepare room for her it would be nice to have some new here'' Gerda still smiling and she notice how Eliot is blushing

''I think that's great Gerda, please make sure everything is ready for her........ What??''

''You are blushing My Lord..... Do you like that new girl Nicola, she is pretty and if I may say you two would look cute together'' Gerda smile

''GERDA!! D-Did Andy t-told you to tell me that??!!''

''No My Lord, but it's obvious that she have same effect on you, you blushing and so I thought that's the reason, but you just confirmed that to me''

''Y-you know they may be other reasons why I blush'' Eliot turn away from Gerda, but he just confirmed that to her

''I rather go to prepare her room and if you wish to know they are in dining hall right now'' Gerda start giggle and leave Eliot in his study

 _''How can she be so sure about that!! She doesn't know me!!''_ Eliot thought and went off the study

* * *

 

**Dining Hall**

''It looks so delicious....thank you, thank you, thank you so much'' Nicola look over her food and start to feel like she dead and found heaven

*laugh* ''Easy, we have plenty of food here so you don't need to hurry''

''Well, but if someone told you that when you eat chocolate......'' Kristina said

''That's something different!!''

''Kristina is right Andy, when it comes to chocolate you forget even your family'' they turn and see Eliot coming to enjoy them

''O my god, even my brother turn against me...'' Andy play hurt and made Kristina with Nicola giggle

 _''Stop being so cute god damn it.... I can't take it''_ Eliot thought and look over Nicola smiling, but when she look at him, she winked on him he start blushing again

''We should decide who we reward you for helping Kristina.... I didn't heard hole story, but my brother would never forgive me if I did nothing''

''I really just heal her cut, nothing more really so.......'' Nicola try to continued but Eliot rise his hand

''I offering you place as my personal guard, if you accept you could stay here with us, have were to sleep, food whenever you ask and I give you money for your services......'' Eliot said

''Ok where is the catch?? First you are nice to me, then you yell at me to leave, we fight and now you want me to be your personal guard...... are you crazy??'' Nicola asked

''I admit that I might be wrong about you... but time will see if I was wrong. If you accept we will talk about details later in my study''

''Alright King Eliot I accept, I hope you know what you are doing'' Nicola smirk and continued at her food

''YES'' Andy shout ''What??''

''Sometimes you act like child, I don't know why I love you'' Kristina said and finish her food

''Because I'm smart, pretty boy, strong and ......''

''Keep dreaming Andy'' Kristina add and kiss his cheek, everyone laugh at the scene

''So I accepted do you wish to know something about me??'' Nicola asked

''Yes me first please *cough* What your last name, how old are you and you are probably single right??''

''ANDY!!'' both Kristina and Eliot yell at him

*giggle* ''It's ok really.... My last name is Grey, not because of my parents I never meet them I grow up in orphanage and run away when I was 5, I'm 22 years old and last question....... you already have Kristina so that's  not going to happened, but yes I'm single'' Nicola smile and turn to Eliot

''Did you heard that Eliot Nicola is just 2 years younger than you....''

''Stop it Andy..... we should probably go before Andy start organized our wedding'' Eliot said and Nicola nod

* * *

  **Eliot's Study**

 ''So I glad that you accept... are you ok with the terms??'' Eliot asked

''Yes everything is fine, but...... I think you just do it for few reasons'' Nicola smirk and walk slowly to Eliot

''What other reason I should have??'' now they were so close to each other

''But where is fun in that......'' Nicola whisper that part in his ear ''I could tell that you enjoy our fight'' she move to his neck watching that Eliot shiver just thanks to her breath, so she try to tease him ''Because I felt something pressing on my thing'' she kiss his pulse, Eliot whine cutely ''But I don't mind for same reason'' now she lick his pulse ''And now I think it's happening again, I still don't mind'' she move away from him and start walking to the door, Eliot quickly come back to his senses again realizing what just happened

''Y-you can't do t-that to your k-king!!'' Eliot stutter and blush

''Well if I can't why didn't you stop me??'' Nicola smirk and left Eliot's study

''YOU ARE IMMPOSIBLE WOMAN!!''


	2. Chapter 2

**King Of My Frozen Heart Part 2**

* * *

 

** 10 months later **

**'** 'I'm really surprise to see you so early in the morning, usually you sleep like to 10 o'clock'' Nicola giggle

''Well I just wanted to make sure that Kristina have everything on her ice harvesting for today'' Andy yawn and together with Nicola walk through the castle to Eliot's room

''But enough of me and Kristina, now we will talk about you and Eliot??''

''I think that I don't understand Andy there is nothing between us''

''O please I know you like him so why don't you tell him?? He likes you don't have to worry about that'' Andy smile

''I'm not worried about that I know he likes me..... but I still need to prove him that I'm not like Hanna..... until that I won't tell him neither you or I will found you and beat you'' Nicola now glare at Andy and stop in front of his room

''Please who do you think you talking to I can keep a secret'' Andy said and went back to his room

 _''Really Andy you are impossible sometimes''_ Nicola thought and walk to Eliot's room

*KNOCK*

''King Eliot are you awake??'' Nicola asked then open the door seeing that Eliot is still in his bed sleeping peacefully on back

''You are so damn cute when you sleep, but you need to work today so I'm sorry'' Nicola whisper and stroke his platinum blond hair away for his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek, Eliot just hum in approval which case Nicola to pull back

''King Eliot you should wake up, you have meeting with consular in a few hours, but before that you need to eat something'' Nicola said and watch if he react

''I don't want to, 5 more minutes please..... I have beautiful dream...'' Eliot said still sleepy

''Care to tell about what you still dreaming??'' Nicola asked sweetly and Eliot turn to her

*yawn* ''I'm in my Ice Palace in North Mountains....... *yawn* with Nicola, she smiling at me, she looks happy...... with me....'' Eliot start snoring again, after what he said Nicola move to him and kiss his cheek

''Ok 5 more minutes'' Nicola sit on couch next to his bed and look over the window, sun look beautiful when it rise from horizon

 _''You should tell him, he might understand.... but what if he don't.... he send you to dungeons or send you away thinking that you are like Hanna after all....maybe you could tell him tomorrow.....''_ Nicola thought

* * *

 

** 30 minutes later **

 ''King Eliot is time that you wake up, I give you more time then you deserve'' Nicola giggle

''Noooo.... I'm not ready yet.....''

''You should get up before I count to ten or something bad happened'' Nicolas said and already start thinking about how to wake him

''1......2......3......4......5......6.......7.......8.......9......10...... ok I warned you'' Nicola then go to Eliot's bathroom and after a few seconds she went out with bucket full of cold water

''Will you get up now??'' Nicola asked and Eliot shake his head ''Ok It's your choice'' then she poured the water on Eliot, causing him quickly wake up and get of bed

''Are you crazy do you know how cold that water is!!''

''And you said that cold never bothers you..... You have 5 minutes to change or it will happened again... we should eat our breakfast and go at consular meeting......'' she glare and leave the room, Eliot was now so scared that he listen what she said and run to bathroom to change

* * *

 

After short breakfast they move to that boring consular meeting, listening arguing about money, lands and about Eliot's marriage .

  **After 3 hours**

 ''King Eliot you need to found Queen for yourself. It will help Arendelle in trade if you found Princess from another country'' councilor Hellornd said

''Yes Your Majesty, councillor Hellornd speaks the true, this could benefit Arendelle even your parents would agree'' now councilor Hynport said

*loud sigh*

''Is something wrong, we know this meeting is boring for peasant like you Miss Nicola. You are lucky that King Eliot allow you to stay here and learn something'' councilor Hellornd said

''O sure why are you here then?? I know I'm peasant for you, but at least I know my place, I'm don't ordering to my King what he should do, that's his decision not yours and how can you be so sure what his parents wished'' Nicola said and try to stay calm

''I can tell that YOU don't know your place Miss Nicola, but I guess that you  learned nothing from your parents, they obviously forget to teach you same manners, how to speak with lords and royals.... King Adgar knew what's best for his sons'' councilor Hellornd smirk

''You little....''

''ENOUGH!! We are done for today you may leave'' Eliot said and councilors leave the room, Eliot was really angry right now and Nicola too

''Nicola you can't speak to them like that, you are just.....''

''Commoner, peasant'' Nicola add

''But I thought that you could handle it!!

''I know, but they shouldn't order you what to do..... they even talk about what your parents wanted, what is best for you....'' Nicola said and move her hands on Eliot's chest

''They really shouldn't talk about them, neither you..... You don't know how it feels when someone talk about your dead parents, you never had parents'' Eliot said and quickly regret his word, but it was too late for that now, Nicola looked like someone just stab her in back

''..... You are right of course My Lord, peasant like me should know his place..... And I'm sorry that I don't have parents...'' Nicola said with calm voice pull back from him, but feeling that she will cry if she don't leave room quickly

''Nicola I'm sorry....'' but it was too late for apology Nicola already leave the room so Eliot run after her, thanks to her speed Nicola already start running to her room passing Andy

''Eliot what happened to Nicola??'' Andy asked

''I will explain it to you later, but I screwed up''

* * *

''Please Nicola I'm sorry I didn't mean it..... '' Eliot said and wait for answers

''So what did you do to her??'' Eliot turn and see Andy walks to him

''The worse thing ever.....''

''You know what?? You go to your study and I talk to her ok??'' Andy asked and Eliot nod sadly, walking to his study

''Nicola, he's gone.... can we talk now??'' door opens and Andy saw that Nicola cry

''I'm idiot Andy.....'' Nicola cry and without knowing her tail appeared

''N-Nicola?? Is that tail y-yours??'' Andy stutter and pointed to the tail, Nicola nod and sit on her bed ''Care to explain please??''

''I'm Great Beast..... Gig wolf, thanks to that I have my healing, better hearing and all of that, I'm sorry I lied to you all, but Eliot just made my so angry and sad, so that's why my tail appeared'' Nicola said not looking on Andy when he enter her room closing door behind him

''Can I see it??'' Andy asked

'See what??''  
''You as a Great Beast..... Please??'' Andy beg and Nicola nod, she get up from bed and transform, now big wolf like a horse were standing in front of Andy, but he just smile

''That's really something, but why didn't you tell us from beginning??'' Andy asked and Nicola turn back really exhausted

''Because I was scared what will you all think of me...especially Eliot, but after today I won't tell him, I rather leave...''

''But I don't know what happened''

*sigh* ''We are as usually at the meeting with council, but after what councilor Hellornd said to Eliot and to me..... I don't mind when they call me peasant or commoner I thought that Eliot will support me in that matter but he didn't... so I got into fight with Hellornd. They said that Eliot should married and they start talking about your parents I tried do something but then Eliot order everyone to leave... he said that they shouldn't talk about your parents, neither even me because I never had parents... and now we are here...''

''I'M GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER!!'' Andy yell and run to Eliot's study

''Andy wait.....'' Nicola run after Andy, but her body still felt heavy after transformation

 

It take her while to finally get near Eliot's study, but when she was close enough, she heard Andy yell at Eliot

 

''HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!! SHE TRY TO SUPPORT YOU AND YOU DO THAT??!!'' Andy yell

''Andy stop...don't...talk...to him...like that...'' Nicola said and start panting

''Why not?? You try so hard to prove him that you are not like Hanna and he do this, even after what you showed me and told me you still defending him''

''Because...even after... that I... still...'' then Nicola fall on ground

''Nicola!! What's wrong with her Andy!!'' Eliot shout

''She must be really exhausted after all, take her to her room Eliot'' Andy order and Eliot take Nicola in his arms back to her room

* * *

 

After they enter Nicola's room Eliot put her gently on her bed and sit next to her

''Nicola.....I'm sorry for everything I said.....'' Eliot said

''You are so cute, you know that.....even when you are worried''

''Nicola you are ok'' Eliot quickly move to her and kiss her

''Ok I can get use to that....'' Nicola pull him gently next her, now he was lying next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her closer, Nicola move her head in crook of his neck putting her arms on his chest

''I'm so sorry for what I said, Andy was right, you are not like Hanna and you never will be, I should support you at the meeting but I didn't and I made you feel bad, I promise you I will never hurt you again like that''

''Please stop Eliot.... I need to tell you something about me, but can you promise me that you will try to understand??''

''I promise that I do anything for you, but now you need to rest and I just want to cuddle with you'' Eliot said and kiss top of her head

''You are right of course.....'' she kiss his neck ''And even if I want, now I can't escape from your capture'' Nicola giggle and move close to Eliot

''Good, because I never let you go, you are stuck with me, but now rest *yawn* we need that, especially me after how horribly you awake me''

''You deserved that, even that you had beautiful dream.... your Ice castle.... me smiling at you''

''Who do you know that??

''Does that really matter now?? All I want right now is relax.....'' Nicola kiss Eliot's pulse, pressing her breasts to his chest, moving her hand slowly from his stomach to his groin, but stop a few centimeters above ''Is that too much to ask??'' Nicola ask and Eliot gently shake his head ''I can tell that you want me to continued, but maybe someday'' Nicola whisper and kiss his jaw

''How can you be so cruel to me Milady, but I agree just relax....for now'' Eliot sigh and with Nicola in his arms fall a sleep

* * *

 

**Few hours later (7 pm)**

After a few hours of sleep Eliot hear heartbeat, calm heartbeat, very soft feeling like he was lying on most comfortable pillow ever, warm,  he really feel like he is in heaven right now, someone stroking his hair.... but only one how could be next to him was Nicola.... so he open his eyes, seeing that he was lying on Nicola's chest ( _between her breasts more like_ )

 _''O my god, you are really pervert.... how did you get here!! ..... Not that I complain or anything..... stop it, she can found you like that.... but she stroking my hair so she must already know, but it feels so good, maybe she is ok with that she always tease me about this kind of staff''_ Eliot thought and move closer to Nicola

''I knew you going to like it'' Nicola said and kiss top of Eliot's head

''B-but how did you know I'm awake??''

''I can hear you heartbeat, when you wake up your heart goes like crazy, but after a few moments of your thinking ''That I might be ok with that'' your heart calms down... and Andy was here, he saw you lying on me like that and leave with big grin on his face....'' Nicola giggle while Eliot turn red and buried his face more in Nicola's breasts causing her shiver and whine

''It seems that you like that, maybe is now my turn to finally tease you...'' Eliot move back kissing her neck, moving her shirt away from her shoulder try to kiss her shoulder

''I wouldn't count on that *kiss*... I have more *kiss*... control over my desires *kiss*..... '' Nicola try to control herself, but it was impossible, every touch, every kiss turn Nicola on. Her own core start to warm up, Eliot switch their position now Nicola was under Eliot and he was between her legs, Nicola moan when Eliot bite her bare shoulder and lick the spot. He slowly unbutton her shirt revealing her black bra. Eliot move his kisses from her neck slowly down to her breasts, playing with left breast

 _''One of us must stop... not that I want him to stop but...I can't take it anymore...I want him''_ Nicola thought, but Eliot stop moving and sit on end of the bed still between her legs, smirking at her

''Now I can see how good you are in controlling your _''desires''_ my dear Nicola'' Eliot snicker and Nicola now could died from embarrassment so she quickly get up to him

''You did that on purpose..... revenge for all I had done to you......'' but moment couldn't be any better when Nicola felt her tail start to appear, so she quickly lay back in order to cover her tail from Eliot 

''ELIOT PLEASE CLOSE YOUR EYES!!''

''Why so you could tease now?? No I don't buy it''

''Eliot please I promise you that I won't do anything just please close your eyes'' Nicola's eyes start watering and Eliot closed his eyes worried what happened

''You promised me that you do anything from me, but I just asking you to try understand what I show you now..... do you really mean it??'' Nicola asked moving back up letting her tail move freely, cupping Eliot's cheek rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks, Eliot nod ''Ok please don't freak out..... now open your eyes and look at me..... what do you see??'' removing her hands

''Tail?? You have a tail?? But how??'' Eliot asked

''I'm sorry that I hide it from you, but I was afraid that you send me away, I'm Great Beast, which just means that I can turn into giant wolf..... I'm monster Eliot...'' Nicola try to continued but Eliot cupped her cheeks

''Nicola you are not a monster remember that, I thought that about myself too, but we are just different or special, who could you think that I would send you away?? I would never do that, you are special for me'' Eliot smile and kiss Nicola's forehead ''Will you show me your wolf??''

''You really want to see it, what if you change your mind?? What if you will be scared of me?? What if...'' Nicola start panicking

''Please, you don't need to worry *smile* you are the best thing that ever happened to me'' Eliot said and kiss her ''Can we go at courtyard so you could show me??''

''Ok if you wish'' Nicola get up from bed with Eliot and went off the room, together they walk through the castle and after while Eliot take Nicola's hand into his, it made Nicola smile and make her feel little bit better

''Hey here you are.... didn't you forget something....  that Rapunzel is coming??'' Andy asked when he appeared from corner

''Yes I know that, but it was suppose to be surprise for you.... who did you found out??''

''Ears dropping'' Nicola add and giggle

''No I heard that from maids when they prepared room for her....''

''Well now you know, if you excuse us we have something to do'' Eliot said

''It must be something very important with Nicola I'm sure..... more important than lying on her ''chest'' right??'' Andy laugh, Eliot smirk and put his head on Nicola's chest ''No, nothing is more important than this soft pillow, so comfy and Nicola like it, she shiver when I do that or moan?? I don't know'' Nicola turn red, Eliot really know how to embarrassed her

''How would thought that King of Arendelle will be such pervert on breasts of his personal guard'' Andy add and high-five with Eliot

''You two act like little kids!! How could I fall in love with you.....'' Nicola sigh, pull away from Eliot

''Because I'm pretty cute boy??'' Eliot pouted letting his bottom lip stuck out quivering lightly

Nicola blush ''No'' and start walking to courtyard

''She totally agree with that'' Eliot said and run with Andy after Nicola

* * *

 

** Courtyard **

 ''You know that you don't have to do it right??'' Eliot asked and move his hands on her shoulder

''No I need to show you..... no more secret between us'' Nicola smile kiss Eliot's cheek and go stand in middle of the courtyard, but when Nicola breath she felt present of two new people and..... chameleon?? But that could be only  Princess Rapunzel and her husband

''I think someone is coming and one is in castle, I go after him you stay here'' Nicola smile and turn to her form, Eliot's jaw dropped on ground

''I think we have big wolf in our courtyard Andy...... '' Eliot smile, but Nicola run back in castle still in her form ''Where did she just go??''

''I take it you didn't heard her when she said _''Someone is coming and one is in castle''_ she must go after him'' Andy snicker and in that moment main gate opens

''Hello Eliot, Hi Andy it's good to see you again''

''RAPUNZEL'' Eliot and Andy shout and run to their cousin

''We were expected you tomorrow, but I'm glad that you are here'' Eliot smile and hug Rapunzel

''But where is Eugene I thought he will be with you'' Andy said

''He must be here somewhere, when we landed he jump out of the ship saying he will be here, I think he wants to surprise you or scared you'' Rapunzel giggle and look over at Eliot and Andy, they looked worried ''Is something wrong??''

''Well let me ask you a question, is Eugene fast in running??'' Andy asked and Rapunzel was confused by his question

 ''Pretty much yes why??''

''Because we have like big guard wolf in castle right now and she might go after Eugene'' Andy said and after that they heard loud barking

''HELP SOMEBODY!!'' door open and they saw Eugene jumping out of stairs and behind him big wolf, Nicola still in her form knocked Eugene down on ground and growl at him showing him her fangs really close to his face

''Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa!! Whoa!! Easy, girl, easy!!'' Rapunzel was now standing between Nicola and Eugene ''Now sit.......sit!!'' and Nicola sit, which made Eliot and Andy laugh

''Aww, you are such a good girl!! Yes you are'' Rapunzel said and rub Nicola behind ear, Nicola wags her tail ''You're tired from chasing the bad man all over the castle??'' Nicola nod

''Really Rapunzel!!'' Eugene said and get up from ground ''Come on, she tries to kill me!!''

''Oh, she's nothing but a big cute fluffy wolfie!! Isn't that right....''

''Nicola'' Eliot add ''Nicola come to me please'' Nicola nod and come to Eliot's side

''How did you found her??'' Rapunzel asked

''Well it's long story, we will tell you that tomorrow right Nicola??'' Eliot turn to Nicola and she turn back to human again ''Of course My King whatever you say'' Nicola giggle and look on Rapunzel

''But!! How did she?? Wolf and now she..... ok what's going on here??''

''I told you _''tomorrow''_ Rapunzel, Andy could you please take them to their room??'' Eliot asked and Andy nod taking Rapunzel and Eugene away

''So what should we do now Milady??'' Eliot pull Nicola close to him and move his hands on her butt

''Well I'm going to bed right now, because after every transformation I'm really tired, but if you had something in mind what we can do right now'' Nicola move to his neck and start kissing his jaw, his neck and give him open mouth kiss on pulse, her hands made it under his shirt slowly moving down to his pants, Eliot groan and felt Nicola's breast pressing on his chest and something move up from his pants ''But we should stop right now we are at courtyard and you don't want to someone seeing us, especially something that poking through your pants on my thing'' Nicola said seductively ''I rather go before I change my mind'' Nicola pull away from Eliot and start walking back to the main door, but Eliot quickly catch her and hug from behind

''Please stay with me tonight, just cuddle with me..... I know that you know your ways with me so please stay with me''

''You are so damn cute when you beg for something... but teasing you is something quite different then doing it'' Nicola smile and give him chaste kiss

''But for now your room or mine??''


	3. Chapter 3

**King** **Of My Frozen Heart Part 3**

* * *

 

Next morning Eliot wake up with heavy feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes seeing Nicola lying on his chest and he was stroking her back, trying to remember what happened last night he stopped which made Nicola growl

''Ooo come on keep stroking Eliot'' Nicola said and glare at him

''Sorry, Milady have mercy on me'' Eliot chuckled and start stroking her back again

''We should get up, it's almost the time for breakfast'' Nicola said and switch position, now she was sitting on Eliot, Eliot start blushing because Nicola was wearing his white shirt with a few buttons off revealing part of her bare chest, hair running down ''Are you listening Eliot??''

 _''Ok ignoring me again.... maybe little show will help''_ Nicola thought and start slowly unbutton rest of his shirt biting her lower lip, Eliot meanwhile move his hands on her hips ''Do you like what you see Eliot??'' Eliot nod and pull up to Nicola, pressing his lips to hers, in no time their kiss deepened while his finger move their way to cup her breasts Nicola moan in kiss, moving her hands behind Eliot's neck, that was supposed to be teasing but she wants him so badly right now......

*KNOCK*

''ELIOT WAKE...up'' Andy yell and enter Eliot's room

''Is he already awake Andy??'' and Rapunzel behind him, seeing everything ''I think we interrupt something... ok continued have fun'' Rapunzel giggle and drag Andy out of the room

''But you should know that breakfast is ready, but no need to hurry'' Andy said behind the room and start walking back with Rapunzel to the dining hall

*sigh* ''They really know how to ruin our moment'' Nicola said and try to get off Eliot, but he quickly catch her around her waist and pull her next to him

''No, don't go.... just 5 more minutes please, I just want to enjoy this moment, before we go to others and to the last consular meeting for this week....'' Eliot pouted and buried his face in crook of Nicola's neck

''Ok, but remember what happened yesterday''

''How could I forget that water was cold, really cold now relax ok 5 more minutes''

* * *

 

** 45 minutes later**

 ''I can't believe that we are late again, thanks to your ''5 minutes'' why do you even do that??''

''Hey it's not my fault that your chest is comfortable and you smell like angel'' Eliot said watching Nicola turn red ''Well I can tell you don't mind either when we lying like that''

''For you information.... we lay like that only twice and teasing doesn't count, I'm better in teasing than you.....'' Nicola walk away from Eliot ''Now come on I'm really hungry'' Eliot nod and followed Nicola to the dining hall

When they made their way to dining hall they saw everyone was waiting on them, even Kristina return from her Ice Harvesting

''Well Good Morning you two''

''Good morning Princess Rapunzel... Master Eugene'' Nicola said and smirk at Eugene

''Nicola leave him alone'' Eliot laugh and sit behind table, Andy with Kristina at his right and Rapunzel with Eugene at his left

''As you wish My King'' Nicola giggle and sit next to Kristina

''So we can start our breakfast finally.....''

''Don't be rude Eugene, you are still angry because of yesterday'' Rapunzel said and hit back of Eugene's head ''I told you not to do that''

''How could I know they have her'' Eugene said and pointed on Nicola

''Can somebody tell me what happened yesterday??'' Kristina asked and turn to Andy

''Well, we were at courtyard yesterday and Nicola show us her wolf form....'' , ''What...wolf form??''

''Yes now let me finish ok?? Nicola said that someone is in the castle then turn into her wolf and run back to the castle in that moment main gate open and Eliot with me we saw Rapunzel but without Eugene, she told us that he is somewhere in the castle trying to snake upon us, but after a while we all heard barking and then Eugene ended up on courtyard ground and Nicola was showing him her fangs really closely'' Andy said and pointed to Eugene

''Ok, but her wolf form what are you talking about??'' Kristina asked and look at Nicola

''Right you didn't saw it.... Nicola could you please show that to Kristina??''

''Gladly Andy, but after meeting ok?? Transformation always tired me'' Nicola smile and start eating her breakfast

''It's ok Nicola you can go with others I just give them some papers and then I can meet with you there'' Eliot smile

''I can't wait to see it again, but I have a question..... how long are you two together?? Is she your consort Eliot, because after this morning you can't say no'' Rapunzel giggle and look at Eliot while he smirk and Nicola chock on her food

''Not officially yet Rapunzel, but I guess I need right time and place to ask her'' Eliot wink at Nicola and she immediately felt embarrassed and her tail appeared

''I need some fresh air, you will found me on courtyard'' Nicola said and run away

''Did you saw that?? She can have her tail even when she is human??'' Rapunzel ask and Eliot nod ''But I must say that you couldn't found better girl Eliot she is really beautiful and I can't wait to know her better''

''Thank you Rapunzel, but please be nice on her'' Eliot snicker, move from table and walk to the door ''See you at courtyard in while ok??'' Eliot said and after he despaired Andy, Kristina, Rapunzel and Eugene move to courtyard

* * *

 

** Courtyard **

_''Ok calm down he only teasing you!! In front of everyone.... he move to another level.... clever, but I'm better just you wait Eliot, I got you for that!!''_ Nicola thought ''Are you ready??'' she said

''How did you know... ok I forgot, super hearing and your nose''

''It wasn't so hard Kristina..... I heard Eugene's whining'' Nicola smirk

''Can I ask you something before you transform??'' Rapunzel asked and step closer to Nicola

''Sure thing Princess Rapunzel.....''

''Just Rapunzel is fine..... first- how did people call your form, second- you were born with this or cursed, third- does it hurt when you transform and last why your tail appeared??'' Rapunzel asked and Nicola's jaw drop of speed Rapunzel talking

''First- people called my kind Great Beast, second- I was born with it, third- not every time only when I'm really angry and my tail appeared only when I'm sad, embarrassed... and I tell you after I transform I must wait a few minutes before I could turn back or it will really hurt''

''Yeah yeah can you finally turn....'' Eugene said and Rapunzel quickly hit him with her frying pan ''Au why do you still carry this with you??''  
''For times like this when you are rude on someone..... don't mind him Nicola, can you please show us now your form??''

''Sure'' and a few moments later Nicola was standing in front of them in her form

''..... Ok now I think.... wow that's really something''

''Yeah I know what you mean Kristina something like that isn't normal. How can such a thing exist??'' Eugene sigh and look on Nicola, but he could see that her eyes turn red while she start growl, Nicola shake her head notice that Eliot standing behind them

''Eugene stop already, you didn't want believe my hair have magic powers, Nicola is just another prove of magic and you still think she is bad person.... look what you done''

''Yes Eugene if you had something against Nicola just say it.... but it will mean that you have something against me, because I have magic too'' everyone turn seeing that small storm start to appeared around Eliot

 _''No not this Eliot''_ Nicola thought, quickly turn back and run to Eliot ''Stay away from him!!'' but it was too late she saw anger in Eliot's eyes when he release his magic

''ELIOT'' Andy yell and others were shocked what just happened, Eliot come back to his senses and saw that Nicola was kneeling in front of him and trembling, before Eliot could do something Nicola fall on side and start panting

''NICOLA.... ANDY PLEASE GO FOUND A DOCTOR FOR HER''

''No we must bring Grand Pabbie, he will know what to do'' Kristina said and went to prepare Sven ''You meanwhile take her to her room'' Andy nod and pick up Nicola

''See how do done Eugene!! Your stupid jealousy and anger case this are you happy now??!!'' Rapunzel whispered to Eugene and glare at him her deadly way

''I-I apologize to them, right after everything ok?? You have my word'' Eugene now feel really guilty, he really should know better

''Eugene.... what if something bad happened to Nicola?? What would you do if someone hurt me??'' Rapunzel sigh leaving Eugene at courtyard and following Andy with Eliot

* * *

 

** 1 hour later **

 ''Where is she so long??''

''I know it's hard Eliot, but calm down ok?? You made temperature drop and Nicola now need to be warm'' Andy said and move to crib to start fire

''But I hurt her Andy in same way as you.....''  
''Eliot you know that there is always the way'' Andy smile and place his hand on Eliot's shoulder

*KNOCK*

''Come in''

''King Eliot, Princes Andrew, Kristina told me what happened may I take a look on her??'' door opened and Grand Pabbie was standing in doorway next to him Kristina

''Pabbie please help her''

''I see how I can do King Eliot.....'' Pabbie come close to bed and start to work his magic on Nicola ''I see that she is in great pain, something bothering her, but that's something for another time Kristina told me that you strike her with your magic..... ''

''I didn't control myself when that happened, but please focus on saving her''

''Can you please leave us alone?? I will try to help her but as you know I can't heal frozen heart'' that was something what Eliot didn't want hear, now he could only wait, nothing more. So they leave Pabbie alone with Nicola and wait in front of her room, in that time Gerda shows up

''Your Majesties, you have some royals in throne room waiting on you''

''Thank you Gerda, but I don't have time for them now....''

''You should go Eliot, I stay here with Kristina and if something happened I let you know'' Andy said and Eliot nod, last look on door and he was off

''Do you think that Nicola will be okay??'' Kristina asked and look at Andy

''I don't know Kristina everything is possible, that storm was different, not like in his Ice palace this one was much stronger, but Nicola is strong person and maybe her healing will help''

* * *

 

** Throne room**

 When Eliot with Kai finally arrive to the throne room they saw young redhead girl with blue eyes, dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress and holding a bow, next to her he saw much older woman with long brown hair with gray streak, brown eyes dressing navy blue dress with silver sequences.

''Good day to you. I'm King Eliot of Arendelle may I know what business you have in Arendelle??''

''I'm Queen Elinor and this is my daughter Merida we are from Scottish kingdom of clan DunBroch, we are here to discuss some trade business with your kingdom King Eliot'' Queen Elinor smile

''It's really pleasure to meet you, I hope that you will stay here for a few days as my personal guests and we can discuss the trade tomorrow, you must be tired'' Eliot take step close to the royals

''Thanks I'm really tired so we stay don't worry'' Merida said

''MERIDA!! Please forgive my daughter's behavior''

''Don't worry about that, please if you need anything just asked.... Kai??''

''Yes Your Majesty??'' Kai bow and smile on Eliot

''Could you please take our guests to their room's please??'' Kai nod and door busted open and everyone saw panting Andy

''What is it Andy?? Is she wake??'' Eliot quickly come to his brother side

''Y-You should go talk to Pabbie, h-he will tell you everything'' before Andy could say more Eliot start running out of the room ''Well that was something...... I'm sorry for my brother behavior, you must be Queen Elinor and Princess Merida, pleasure to meet you I'm Prince Andrew, but if you excuse me I need to go after me brother'' with that Andy run after Eliot leaving Kai with Queen Elinor and Merida behind him

''Are they always like this??'' Merida laugh and her mother start to glare at her

''No it's starts when King Eliot found his new personal guard and start to like her, you will see her soon and then you understand'' Kai smile at Eliot's and Andrew's life now, he always protect the boys after they parents died, they were like sons to him

* * *

 

 Pabbie, Kristina and Rapunzel were waiting on Eliot and Andy still in front of Nicola's room. After a few minutes Eliot and Andy finally arrive.

''How is she Pabbie??''

''Well King Eliot I can say I have good news, but why you didn't tell she is a Great Beast??'' Pabbie asked

''I must totally forget that.... but for now how is she really??''

''I start using my magic on her heart, but it seems that wolf inside her is very protective, her body temperature is in normal she seems fine, only her hair turn white, she will next rest for a few days'' Pabbie said and move closer to Kristina ''But if you excuse me, I need to return'' Eliot nod and Kristina walk with Pabbie back to Sven, Eliot start walk to the door and immediately stop

''What's wrong don't you want to see her??''

''What if she is mad at me Andy for hurting her...... she must hate me now, I always hurt people with my powers... '' in that moment Rapunzel slap Eliot cheek and Eliot were confused by her action

''JUST GO TO SEE HER!! It not your fault it's Eugene's fault his stupid jealousy and his stubbornness made it, Nicola just tried to protect us, I think she will never hate you, her love for you is so strong'' Rapunzel come close to Eliot and try to comfort him with her words, in one moment doors open and everyone's jaw drop on floor

''You are really family, so loud, in feels like my head going to explode from your yelling and shouting'' Nicola said and try to make support thanks to her doorway, she really feel weak and tired, but they don't want to shut up

''NICOLA'' Eliot quickly hug Nicola and she felt that he was crying??

''You are okay.... I'm so glad, please forgive me.... I can't lose you, you are my everything, I'm sorry about everything for hurting you, treating you badly and teasing you'' Eliot was broken now feeling guilty for hurting someone he love so much but never actually say it, Nicola sigh and gesture to other they may leave, Andy and Rapunzel nod and leave them alone

''I can't forgive you'' Eliot pull back from Nicola staring in her beautiful golden eyes, he thought she was made at him after all ''because you didn't nothing wrong Eliot''

''But I....'' Nicola stop him by cupping his cheek and kiss him

''No buts.... I never said that your blast didn't hurt me but it wasn't your fault and I don't want you to stop teasing me, you know I better than you'' Nicola smirk, move her head in crook of Eliot's neck and her hands behind his back safely ''You know, you are like marshmallow, one day you should take me to your Ice Palace and make your dream reality''

''God you are too good for me, I don't think I deserve you'' Eliot start crying even more now, Nicola never saw him cry so it was a new experience for her

''You are such a baby Eliot'' Nicola smile and kiss Eliot cheek ''But could we return back to me room I feel really tired..... and my head is spinning..... I will need rest for a few days, so don't worry if I will sleep little longer'' Eliot nod and pick up Nicola in his arms ''Eliot put me down I can walk on my own'' Nicola try to wiggle from his arms, but she was so weak right now, Eliot gently put her on bed and lay next to her

''I will stay here with you, until you fall asleep alright??'' Nicola nod and snuggle close to Eliot while her wrap his hand around her waist pulling her closer

* * *

After everything, Nicola sleep for next 4 days, Eliot as usual try to rule his kingdom and try to make trade contract with Queen Elinor. Kristina and Andy visit Grand Pabbie and troll and make little trip in North Mountains. Merida of course wasn't interested in trade, so she wonder around a castle and get ''little'' bored...... and she lost in castle again. Wondering her she was, she open the door and seeing young woman lying on bed, she recognize her. It was Nicola her one and only friend

''Nicola?? Gods it's good to see you after all this time..... Nicola??'' Merida come closer to her seeing that Nicola didn't react on her present ''Hey Nicola wake up!!'' nothing just breathing ''What that bastard did to you!!'' after the Merida exit Nicola's room slapping the door behind her and start running, she didn't care where, but trying to found someone to help her

''What??..... Really guys why can't you let me sleep...*sniff*... god no really!! What did I do to deserve that!! I must found her quickly before she do something stupid as usual'' Nicola get up from bed and open her window, really after that wake up she didn't have a choice and it was much quicker way to found Eliot before Merida do, so she jump out covering her head with her hood ( _if you played Assassin's creed Rogue, Nicola is wearing exactly the same outfit like Shay_ )

* * *

 

''So do you agree with those terms Queen Elinor??''

''Yes King Eliot, everything seems perfect, thank.....'' Queen Elinor and Eliot were scared when Merida enter the room with her bow aiming at Eliot

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO NICOLA!!'' Merida yell

''Merida what are you doing put your bow down!! NOW!!''  
''No mother I saw Nicola lying on bed without moving even her hair turn white.... all that time we were worried what happened to her and now I know, he did something to her!!

''Please let me explain, Nicola is fine I promise.......'' Eliot stand up from his table and slowly walk to Merida

''I don't believe you, you don't know Nicola like I do, how much she suffer thanks to....'' Merida sigh and release her arrow while Eliot close his eyes and let go

''Jeez Merida you always act before listening'' Eliot open his eyes seeing Nicola at his left side holding arrow near his heart ''Looks like I made it just in time'' Nicola smirk and crack the arrow in her hand ''Hello auntie Elinor, Merida apologize for being rude and trying to shoot King Eliot'' Nicola glare at Merida and she loudly gulp

''I'm sorry for trying to shoot you King Eliot'' Merida bow, but Eliot was still stunned, Nicola save his life now without blink of the eyes

''I-I'm little surprise that's all.... you know each other??'' Eliot asked and turn to Nicola

''Yes, I will tell you about it later ok??'' Nicola smile and kiss his cheek

''So you and King Eliot are together?? How cute you found someone that truly deserve you Nicola I'm so proud of you, Merida you should take example from Nicola...'' Queen Elinor smile and pinch Nicola's cheek

''Yeah yeah mother, but Nicola can you explain why you didn't send letter to us, why is your hair white and does he know about ''IT''??''

''Merida too many questions!! We can sit her on couch and talk if it's ok with you Eliot'' 

''Sure this is chance for me to learn something about you'' Eliot chuckled and move with other, while they sit Eliot was so eager to learn something about Nicola

''Merida you first question was why I didn't write you.... because I need to think about myself, make something with my life, something better, found some purpose and I believe my place is here in Arendelle......second question magic did this to me and I won't tell how it happened so don't ask'' Nicola giggle but notice that Eliot look sad still thinking that was his fault, Nicola place her hand on his cheek turning his head to look at her, she smile at him telling him it's going to be ok, he nod and kiss her forehead ''Your third question- yes he know about wolf inside me... so do you have another question??'' Nicola asked and cross her legs leaning against couch

''Yes my dear... are you and King Eliot together??'' Elinor asked and make Nicola turn red

''She is my consort, not officially, but soon I will tell it to my consular and people in Arendelle that I finally found Queen from myself''

''ELIOT!! You can't say things like that!! It's embarrassing'' Nicola cross her arms now and try to look hurt

''All what I said is true and you know it, you just don't want to admit it'' Eliot snicker and make everyone in room laugh, everyone expect Nicola

''But I know what I can say in front of others.... not like you'' Nicola pouted and turn away from him ''So Merida, if you want we can go back to my room and you could ask me there anything'' Nicola smile and Merida nod, together they move and headed to the door when Nicola stop ''And Eliot.... we will talk about this later''

''Now they are gone I'm really sorry for my daughter, she love Nicola like her sister she never had''

''It's ok I guess.... no need to worry, but please can I ask you something??'' Eliot asked

''You want to asked how we know Nicola right??'' Eliot nod ''Well it was 10 years ago, when we were in forest celebrating Merida's birthday like always....'' Queen Elinor smile at the memories

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_X X X_

_''So Merida you must always think about your target before you shoot alright??''_ _King Fergus handle bow to Merida_

_''Ok dad, but you should know that I already.....''_ _before Merida could finish her sentence she saw one of her father's guardsman with little girl_

_''Pardon me Your Highnesses, but I found this little thief trying to steal our food''_

_''You have no proof that I steal something..... you don't know me!!''_ _little girl yell and kick guardsman to leg causing him fall on ground, then try to run_

_''Feisty little one''_ _King Fergus start laugh and quickly catch a girl ''So did you steal food from us??'' he asked and wait for answer, small nod ''Hahaha see that wasn't so hard does it..... what your name girl??''_

_*sigh* ''Nicola...''_

_''It pleasure to meet you Nicola.... I'm King Fergus and this is my daughter Merida''_ _King Fergus pointed to Merida and she was now examine Nicola_

_''What's wrong with her, she is like bear sniffing for honey''_ _little Nicola said, still in Fergus's arms_

_''Hey you will take it back!!''_

_''Make me Princess''_ _Nicola smirk and show her tongue to Merida, meanwhile Queen Elinor made it to her husband side_

_''Merida!! Behavior, never forget that!! So what are you doing her dear did you get lost or something??''_ _Queen Elinor asked and pointed Fergus to put Nicola down_

_''No, I was just looking for food.....''_

_''But where are your parents, you should go back to them and.....''_

_''I DON'T HAVE PARENTS OK!!''_ _Nicola yell and start crying_

_''So that's why you steal our food??''_ _Nicola nod and turn her back on them, King Fergus place his hand on Elinor shoulder and whisper to her ''Maybe we could take her with us, for some time before we found someone who could take care of her'' they both turn to see that Merida offer tissue to Nicola smiling at her_

_X X X_  

* * *

 

''And after that Nicola start to live with us, Merida took care of her and they quickly became like sisters, spending time together, doing everything together.... after a time I decide that would be best if I teach her how to read, write and teach her proper ethics, she of course was hard worker'' Eliot smile and notice it's already late at night

''Thank you for telling me, but it already late, we should probably go to sleep'' Eliot get up and Queen Elinor followed him out of the room walking together through the castle, after awhile the saw Merida walking to them

''Merida I thought that you would by with Nicola''  
''Well yes, we talk for awhile until she fall asleep..... still saying your name'' Merida pointed to Eliot and smirk ''You should probably go to her, I think she will be happy'' Eliot nod and walk to Nicola's room leaving Queen Elinor and Merida behind him, Eliot slowly opened the door to Nicola's room seeing her lying on bed in his white shirt, waiting for him. He move closer to her move a few hair from her face and kiss her cheek, then move to change into his white top and blue shorts

''You are too perfect for me'' Eliot whisper and rub his thumb against her cheek, Nicola whine cutely and move in crook of his neck snuggle closer

''Eliot'' Eliot smile and wrap his arms around her waist *yawn* ''I was wondering when you will join me, did auntie Elinor told you everything??''

''Only who did you meet them..... I must say, you must look cute when you were little'' Eliot snicker and make Nicola switch their position now she was on top of him

''So you are telling me that I'm not cute anymore??!!'' Nicola narrow her eyes on Eliot, while he shake his head and smirk

''You are more than that, you are incredibly sexy'' Eliot said and switch their position so Nicola was under him, he start to kissing her neck and slowly move down ''You have no idea what are you doing to me when you looking at me *kiss* with your eyes and your smile *kiss* I'm so jealous even when you speak with another men *kiss* it drives me crazy, want me to froze him'' Nicola moan when she felt Eliot's hands under her shirt touching her bare skin

''E-Eliot believe me that... aaah I don't want you to stop, but this isn't the right time for that'' Eliot groan and fall on Nicola

*sigh* ''You know how to torture me'' Nicola giggle while Eliot move in crook of her neck ''But I hope this position is ok with you''

''You said it yourself that you like lying like that'' Nicola kiss top of Eliot's head and start stroking his platinum blond hair

''True....but for now we should go to sleep....Good night Nicola''

''Good night Eliot''


	4. Chapter 4

**King** **Of My Frozen Heart Part 4**

* * *

 

***Knock***

Nicola slowly get up from bed not wanting to wake up Eliot, when she open the door she saw Gerda with other maids

''Hello Gerda did you need anything??''

''Good Morning Miss Nicola, King Eliot order us yesterday to prepare the bath for you'' Gerda smile and notice how red Nicola was now ''Are we interrupting something??''

''No I just..... yes... no I mean of course not, but please be quiet Eliot still sleeps'' Nicola let Gerda and maids inside and let them make ready her bath, thanks to her hearing she heard maids giggle and talking about how cute they look together, a few cracks on bed Nicola turn and saw Eliot's hand is looking for something or someone, he was like child looking for his favorite toy

 _''You plan this do you Eliot, embarrassed me again, now in front of Gerda and maids..... now whole castle will know about us''_ Nicola thought and totally lost in her thoughts

''Everything is ready Miss Nicola'' Gerda whisper don't wanting wake up Eliot, Nicola nod and watch Gerda and maids leave her room still hearing giggles from others side of the door, Nicola sigh and look for her towel _''Maybe I should locked my door.... at least this will keep Andy out of my room''_ with that Nicola lock her room and went to her bathroom, last turn see Eliot slowly wake up _''Maybe I could show him something''_ Nicola smirk and start to undress, meanwhile Eliot wake up and notice the door to bathroom are open slowly walking to them he saw naked Nicola with her hair down

 _''God she is beautiful!!..... You should turn you pervert!! But I touch her already, does it counts??..... No you should definitely return to bed and wait on her there!!''_ Eliot though ready to leave when

''So will you just stand there and enjoying the view or you come closer and wash my back.... or you could join me so I could wash you instead, this bathtub big enough for two'' Nicola smile and waited on him

''I'm really sorry I didn't mean to stare......ok I go'' Eliot give up and come closer to the bathtub, Eliot hesitate for a moment, but Nicola pull him down to her trying to kiss him

*kiss* ''Yesterday you told auntie Elinor and Merida that I'm your Queen, so I order you to take off your clothes and join me'' Nicola purr that in Eliot's ear making him blush and quickly undress himself joining Nicola in bathtub ''Now try to relax and let me take care of you'' Nicola sit with her back against bathtub, Eliot sit between her legs with his back pressing on Nicola's chest

''This is really nice actually''

''Just nice?? And here I thought that you will enjoy time with me in bathtub... totally naked with no one to disturbs us, maybe I need to do better for you to truly enjoy our time here'' Nicola play hurt

*snicker* ''You know what I mean, I really really enjoy out time together....'' Eliot slowly turn now he was looking to her eyes ''and I will enjoy every second our time together so you don't have to worry'' with right hand he pull her up to him, now their bodies were pressing against each other

''You know I never notice how tall you are?? Just a few centimeters'' Nicola sigh and place her chin on Eliot's shoulder

''Is something wrong?? Did I said something what I shouldn't??'' Eliot asked and Nicola shake her head

''No nothing don't worry I was just thinking''

''Let me guess.... how handsome, cute, smart and strong I am??''

''Keep dreaming Eliot'' Nicola laugh and move out of bathtub leaving Eliot just standing there naked ''Maybe handsome, but I don't know you still need to convince me'' Nicola smirk and wrap around herself a towel

''Ok you bring this on yourself'' Eliot quickly left the bathtub and catch Nicola by her waist, pick her in his arms walking with her back to bed

''NO ELIOT YOU WILL MAKE MY SHEETS WET!!''

''And?? I don't see problem in that..... I want you Nicola, so badly it hard for meto even look at you'' he place Nicola on bed slowly unwrap her towel, she quickly cover herself ''Don't hide yourself from me, after your scene in bathroom you are afraid to show yourself too me??''

''Of course not, it was just reflex'' Eliot move down to her stomach as he kiss her bare skin

''Eliot...'' Nicola moan enjoy every kiss he give her on her stomach and breasts

  ***KNOCK***

''Eliot are you there??'' they both groan in sound of Andy's voice and his attempt with opening the door ''Who locked this??''

''ANDY!!'' Nicola and Eliot yell in frustration

''What??'' Andy said from other side of the door

''Why are you up!! It's too early for you anyway!!'' Eliot still yell which made Nicola giggle and escape from him

''Well don't blame him Eliot, we can always continued later'' Nicola wink at Eliot and get back to bathroom to change, Eliot wrap around himself the wet sheets and walk to the door

''Andy you really have great timing....when it comes.... to me and Nicola'' Eliot stop himself seeing Andy, Merida and Queen Elinor just standing there, he quickly shut the door and turn red ''Sorry''

''So I finally got you'' Nicola laugh

''How did you know that Merida and Queen Elinor are with Andy in front of your door??'' Eliot asked and saw Nicola pointing to her ears ''You got to be kidding me''

''Well dear Eliot I finally got you for yesterday, this morning and that morning when after Rapunzel arrived here'' Nicola put finger under his chin ''I hope you will learn that you will not have it easy with me'' Nicola smile kiss his cheek and left the room

''YOU ARE IMPPOSIBLE WOMAN''

* * *

 

After the his embarrassment Eliot dress himself and rather ship the breakfast, quickly hide in his study and reading his books most of them were romantic

***KNOCK***

''King Eliot please others need you in dining hall''

''What is it Kai??''

''Miss Nicola sir, she got into fight with Prince Eugene'' Eliot pass the Kai and run to the dining hall, when he opened the door he saw Merida, Queen Elinor and Rapunzel trying to calm Nicola down, Nicola was in her form and barking on Eugene. He hung from the chandelier and holding really tightly

''STOP'' Eliot yell causing Nicola to stop but not turning on him ''What are two doing!!''

''I-I just wanted to apologize, b-but I guess it made her e-even more angry'' Eugene stutter

''Nicola why did you do that??'' Eliot asked and stand in front on Nicola looking into her eyes, but she just growl and walk away from him ''I asked you something Nicola'' she lay down in one corner staying in her form with her back turn to everyone  ''Can somebody tell what happened??''

''Sure, well your friend here wanted to apologize to Nicola for being rude to her and that's his fault that you hurt her with your magic.... so I take you change her hair and fur thanks your magic??'' Merida narrow her eyes at Eliot and wait for answer

''Please Merida calm down, sure it was Eugene fault in first place, I understand why is Nicola so upset and you should be too Eliot'' Rapunzel said and gestured Eugene to climb down, Merida meanwhile come closer to Nicola sit between her front paws, Nicola move her head on her lap and whine

''King Eliot may we speak privately in your study??'' Queen Elinor asked and place her hand on Eliot's shoulder while he nod

* * *

 

** Eliot's study **

''So what is it??'' when they arrived to study Eliot sit behind his table opposite the Queen  
''How much do you know about Nicola's power King Eliot??''

''Not much only that thanks to her wolf she is quick, strong and have super healing why do you ask?? Is there something more I should know??'' Queen Elinor nod

''After all she didn't tell you much *sigh* her emotions are connected to her powers, you surely notice her tail...... showing only when she is angry, sad or embarrassed.... and her eyes turn red when she is furies''

''Believe me I know how she feel, I have same problem..... for long I feared my powers and try to hide them, I entirely close myself from others and Andy''

''Please King Eliot take good care of her, she suffer a lot in her live before we took her, she always protect others and thought little about herself, I don't want to see my little girl suffer'' Queen Elinor start crying ''I love her like my daughter''

''You don't have to worry Queen Elinor, I do everything in my power to make her life better...... I-I love her'' Eliot sigh in relief it was the first time he said that

''And did you told her??'' Queen Elinor asked and Eliot shake his head

''I'm not good with words like that......''

''Don't give me that I know what I saw this morning'' Queen giggle making Eliot turn red feeling his cheeks like in fire

* * *

''So Nicola care to explain to me what happened to your hair and fur??'' Merida asked and stroke Nicola behind ear

*whine*

''Come on Nicola, don't play with me like that, I thought you trust me like a sister''

_''Jesus Merida.... sometimes I wish you weren't so damn stubborn''_

''Hey I'm just like my father nothing more, now care to tell me what happened??'' Merida asked

 _''Just short version''_ Nicola thought and look at Merida _''It was like 6 days ago, I finally told Eliot about wolf inside me when I felt Eugene snacking up on us, so I ran into the castle to found him.... in my form.... next I chased him to the courtyard and show him my fangs really closely to his face''_ Merida giggle and remember how Nicola once chase her little brothers for stealing cookies

''I bet he was so scared even go to sleep''

_''Next day on courtyard I was showing my form to Kristina and Eugene provoked me and Eliot heard him, Eliot was so angry on him and his powers made little storm around him..... I quickly jump in front of everyone to stop Eliot or calm him, but when he release his powers, it strike my heart so that's reason why my hair and fur turn white.....''_

''Nicola you always protect others, it's good think but.... what if something happened to you?? I know you want some time for yourself, but I guess you really care for people here.... special about King Eliot'' Merida laugh and make kissy face ''Well I don't know what is so special about him that you love him, but I'm happy for you, we are family after all'' Nicola whine again and felt Eliot coming back

''Merida can I speak with Nicola please??''  
''Sure why not King Eliot'' Merida move and leave them alone there was no one in dining hall anymore so two of them have some privacy

''Nicola could you please turn back??'' Nicola really didn't want to but when she looked into his eyes it was hard to say no

''What is Eliot?? If you come here to tell me that I should apologize to Eugene then no'' Nicola cross her arms in front of chest not looking on Eliot, he cupped her cheek and give her kiss this time with more passion, after a few seconds  slowly pulling away Eliot saw Nicola's eyes were still closed

''I love you Nicola'' Eliot whisper into her ears

''What??''

*snicker* ''I said I love you Nicola'' he said it, Nicola's eyes start to watering and press her forehead on his chest

''Y-You actually said it'' Nicola manage to say it through her sobbing and continued in crying

''You know, not so many people manage to look beautiful when they cry, but you are really beautiful in every way''

''S-Shut up you...''

''I speak only true Nicola, I know we are together only for a few days, but you are really special for me''

''Right, but after chocolate, because you are like Andy in this matter'' Nicola stop crying and start laugh when she saw Eliot's hurt face

''How can you think of me like that!! That's not true and you don't have proof of that'' Eliot play hurt

''If you think I don't know about your nights expeditions with Andy to kitchen you are wrong, chiefs and Gerda always wonder where that chocolate disappeared  and I know where'' Nicola said and pat Eliot's stomach making him blush and step back from Nicola ''So what will you do with that?? I sure if Gerda or Kai founds out....'' Nicola pause and tap with one finger on her rosy lips

''You wouldn't do that.... no wait you would''  
''You know me so well My King *giggle* then what will you do to stop me??'' Nicola smirk and watch how red Eliot was ''Aww how cute you are blushing without my teasing that's so cute''

''You know I was trying to show you my feelings and you turn this discussion about chocolate'' Eliot pouted and turn his back to Nicola

''Somebody playing hurt here'' Nicola step in front of Eliot trying to kiss his cheek, but he move away ''So that's how it is.... alright you will found me in study if you change your mind'' Nicola narrow her eyes on Eliot and walk away to study

''Great now she is mad at me...''

''She is not the only one My Lord'' Eliot gulp knowing the voice, he turn seeing Gerda standing there ''You and Prince Andrew have big problem..... care to tell me now about that missing chocolate'' Gerda try to be serious, but when she saw Eliot's face she saw only cute little boy when he was just kid

''I.... well it won't happened again I promise and I need to go... yeah... and could you please send someone to change Nicola's sheets..... we make them wet so... BUT IT NOT HOW IT LOOKS LIKE.... thanks to Andy nothing happened'' Eliot mumble the last part and rather run away causing Gerda smile at him

* * *

 

** Back in the study **

''This looks interesting, so that's how he....'' doors open and Nicola saw Eliot enter the room and quickly shut the door behind him, he was panting like he just run a mile ''Wow you know how to make an entrance'' Nicola smile and continued in her thing

''And you... just know.... how to embarrassed.... in front of everyone'' Eliot try to catch his breath when he notice Nicola was sitting on his table, crossed legs with one arm supporting on table and in other hand his book ''Where did you get that book!!''

''I told you that I will come here and this _''very''_ interesting book was just lying here, so I decide to read it'' Nicola smirk while Eliot turn red again ''It's really nice book if I may say..... _When he touched me skin I felt my body tense, every kiss he gave me was like blessing, when we were pressing our bodies against each other I can feel his warm....._ '' Nicola read last part with sweet voice and Eliot couldn't take it anymore he need to stop her, Nicola quickly jump on other side the table _''When he press his thing in to me we truly become one... the warm he was so hard, we slowly move until our moves were synchronize, moving now faster and faster I slowly can feel like I could touch the stars''_ Eliot and Nicola made a few circles around table until Nicola stop waiting on Eliot to finally stop her

''Stop!!'' he take book from her and toss it away

*giggle* ''So now I know where you taking those ideas to be so persuasive and dominant'' 

''It because you teasing me about those things, so I want to learn something what will surprise you and make you happy in that way, I try to change so you would like me more'' Eliot now feel sad and look on floor hide his shame from Nicola, but she put finger under his chin making him look on her

''But you already making me happy, so you don't need to change..... I love you just for who you are, caring, smart......*cough* handsome *cough*.... now you made me say it'' Nicola snicker and sit back on the table

''You... love me too??''  
''Of course, when we first meet I know you are special and after our fight I thought you like me'' Nicola smile and remember how they first meet ''Me sitting on you... if I remember correctly something was poking.....'' Nicola was silent with Eliot's lips on her own, Nicola move her hands around Eliot's neck while he slowly unbutton her coat ''You want it on your table *kiss* right now?? You are really *kiss* aaaah crazy'' before Nicola notice Eliot already unbutton her coat and move his hand under her shirt

''You see that... you are doing this to me, making me loss control over myself and I want to continued were we left this morning.....''

''Do you really think that I let you being in control it this?? Poor you'' Nicola smile and tear apart Eliot's ice vest and shirt, let it fall on ground ''Aren't you scared now seeing my strength??'' Nicola asked and start to kissing Eliot's neck, when she bite his shoulder he whine and shiver, letting her continued

''No.....*whine* I-I think it's sexy when you....'' Nicola kiss him again this time on lips, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer, her hands travel down under his trousers gently touching his manhood when...

''King Eliot I need to speak... with you'' Nicola and Eliot look to the door and they saw consular Hellornd staring at them ''What is the meaning of this!!''

''I told you Lord Hellornd, King Eliot don't want to be disturb.... I'm so sorry King Eliot I try to stop him, but he insisted on seeing you'' Kai apologize and glare at Hellornd

''It's alright Kai you may leave I talk to Lord Hellornd'' Eliot sigh and turn back to Nicola, she was dress up again like nothing happened

''Eliot, stop looking at me and dress yourself'' Nicola whisper then smile, making Eliot confuse, she pointed with her finger on his bare chest, Eliot turn red and quickly made simple shirt with his magic ''Shame... again'' Nicola mumble

''Care to explain why are you naked King Eliot and with Miss Nicola!!'' Hellornd yell

''He could be naked if you didn't interrupt us'' Nicola mumble again and still sitting on table

''Lord Hellornd it's me thing what I do in my free time....''

''So you spend it with Miss Nicola!! Commoner!! Are you crazy, you should found consort for yourself and not wasting time with someone like her!!''

Hellornd yell and now seeing Eliot's dead glare

''You telling me that I King of Arendelle can't do anything without your approval?! I'm your King and you should respect that!!..... And I can do whatever I want with Nicola.....she is my consort after all'' Eliot smile and kiss Nicola in front of Hellornd making him glare at Nicola, turn and walk to the door, when he opened them Andy, Merida and Rapunzel fall down on ground.... from ears dropping, he pass them still angry

''How long have you all been listening??'' Eliot asked

''Well.....RUN!!'' Andy yell and others start running with him, Nicola start to laugh when Eliot start shutting snowballs at them, but she quickly stop him

''You know next time maybe you could froze you door so no one could disturb us??'' Nicola asked and smile, but after while she looked like something bother her

''You know you look pretty cute when you thinking about something.... what's on your mind??'' Eliot asked an cupped her cheek  
''Just... it's almost Christmas time a-and I thought if you wouldn't mind I could invite Merida to spend more time with her... but that was only my idea''

''I think that's excellent idea'' Eliot smile and kiss her forehead ''I try to ask Rapunzel and Eugene if you don't mind''

''Thank you Eliot.... and you don't need to ask me about your family... but for now I go found Merida and asked her, you see at the lunch??'' Nicola asked while Eliot nod and watch how Nicola transform and run looking for Merida

* * *

 

While Andy and Rapunzel run together Merida decide to run alone and hide somewhere. She end up in old garden founding there her mother sitting on bench

''Merida what are you doing here?? I thought that you are with Prince Andrew and Princess Rapunzel??'' Queen Elinor asked and saw her daughter run to a near bush

''I wasn't here!!'' Merida yell and hide

 _''Meridaaaaa.... where are you?? You know you can't hide from me''_ Nicola look like predator looking for his prey _''I just wanted to talk to you...._ *snicker* _ok if don't go out from that bush something bad will happened''_

''Merida here?? No you must be wrong, she's not here....'' Merida try to make fake voice, but that doesn't really work on Nicola ''Ok ok I coming....'' Merida crawl up from bush looking on Nicola still in her form ''What do you need?? And I'm sorry for that a few minutes ago''

 _''Nothing happened, I'm here to ask you if you and auntie Elinor didn't want to spend Christmas here?? I thought it would be nice if spend for time together''_ Nicola lay down and wait on Merida to answer her

''That would be nice, father as always is on trip through kingdom with boys, so I ask mother'' Merida walk to her mother and Nicola move closer to Elinor

''So what Nicola asked you Merida??'' Queen Elinor asked and pat Nicola head

''She asked if we could spend Christmas here, I think it good idea, because father is on trip with brothers and we would be alone at home, so can we pretty please'' Merida finish and pouted like little kids what she want something

''I think we could stay, but only if King Eliot know about this'' Nicola start jumping around them like puppy

_''Thank you Merida''_

''It's ok Nicola we are family after all''

 


	5. Chapter 5

**King Of My Frozen Heart Part 5**

* * *

 

** A few days later **

 ''I see that Kristina have good influence on you Andy, I'm really surprise that you are up in this hour'' Nicola giggle and walk with Andy to courtyard

*yawn* ''I promised that I will help her with *yawn*something in Valley of the Living Rock... I can't get it, how can you have so much energy in this hour.... Eliot didn't tired you last night??'' Andy asked still very sleepy making Nicola blush

''Well it's none of your business, you are the one who always interrupt us in that thing and no we only cuddle last night''

''Who would thought that you could change my brother so quickly, he was quiet type... and now look at him, I don't know if you have good influence on him or bad'' Andy winked at Nicola making her tail appeared from embarrassment 

''God give one day off from this all, you really are brothers!!'' Nicola said and open door to the courtyard seeing Kristina preparing her sled and Eliot standing next to Sven ''And why are you here, I thought you will be in your room''

''I just can't be without my cuddling pillow and that's you of course'' Eliot said and move his head on Nicola's chest, snuggling further in her neck

''ELIOT!! NOT..... HERE'' Nicola try to get from Eliot's hug, but when he look into her eyes and pouted she blush even more ''Stop looking at me like that!!''

''How?? I don't know what you talking about'' Eliot smile, still looking into her eyes

''You know very good.... why do I even bother... Kristina can tell me why did we fall in love with them??''

''I don't know myself, but we should go Andy I don't want to be late'' Kristina sigh

''Alright, alright... we should be back after lunch, so you two have plenty of time for yourself... castle is empty'' Andy snicker and jump on sled ''Alright bye''  

''Finally he's gone''

*giggle* ''Don't be rude Eliot, he is your brother'' Nicola smile and get off Eliot's hug

''I know and I love him, but he was right in one thing... we have whole castle for ourselves, Merida and Queen Elinor are in city... it's shame that Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't stay''

''True, but maybe you could visit Rapunzel in Corona in Spring or Summer, she told me Corona looks nice in those times... but I like more winter here in Arendelle... '' Nicolas sigh and now look really sad

''Nicola??'' Eliot could see sadness in her eyes, she didn't answer him, like she was lost in her thoughts ''Nicola are you alright??''

''......... What?? I'm sorry yeah, fine yeah I was just thinking'' Nicola smile again and kiss Eliot's cheek ''We have free time what if we go to your Ice Castle??

''That would be great, but my horse master we day off... '' Nicola smirk and shake her head

''Who said we need a horse to get there and we did this with Merida all the time before'' Nicola transform and Eliot's jaw drop on the floor

''B-But... Are you sure you don't mind??'' Eliot asked while Nicola nod and lay down ''Alright I hope I'm not heavy'' Eliot climb on Nicola's back, she slowly move up and start walk to the gate ''It's like riding a horse'' Eliot laugh and pat Nicola's head, she turn her head and give him look like ( _really patting me??)_ ''What??'' Nicola shake her head

* * *

 

When they were behind city Nicola start running, thanks to Eliot's direction they made it to his Ice castle, Eliot climb down form Nicola's back and wait for her to transform again

''So what do you think??''

''That's really something... Did you sing when you made it??'' Nicola smirk and pointed to the Ice Palace

''N-No of c-course not... ALRIGHT I DID OK!!'' Eliot said and pouted with crossed arms in front of his chest

''Come on I was just teasing you, don't be like that'' Nicola laugh and hug Eliot from behind ''Can we now go inside and...''

''WHO'S THERE'' loud roar come of main door, when they open big snowman was standing in doorway

''Marshmallow,  how are you doing here??'' Eliot asked

''PAPA... YOU CAME BACK... WHO IS THAT??'' Marshmallow pointed to Nicola, while she was hiding behind Eliot and holding his shirt really tightly

''Marshmallow this is Nicola my consort, girlfriend''

''Hi'' Nicolas squeak and watch Marshmallow go back inside the palace

''Come on Nicola don't be shy'' Eliot laugh and try to move away, but Nicola was holding really tightly so it was impossible to move ''Aww you are such a baby''

''I'm not!!'' Nicola said ''He just surprised me that's all... and don't so pleased with yourself'' playfully hit Eliot's arm

''I don't know what you talking about'' Eliot smirk and lead Nicola to his Ice castle

* * *

 

*heavy breathing* ''You surely love... the stairs... so many... need to breathe... gods I... need a break'' after lots of stairs and I mean LOT they finally made it to the top floor

''And I thought that you have lots of energy in you... guess I was wrong, here let me help you'' Eliot laugh and made soft ice bed with lots of snowy pillows

''Thank you, thank you, thank you and for your information... I'm not like Andy, he could run like four times up and down here and still have energy in him... I rather have energy on ''other'' things and they includes you in them'' Nicola smirk now at blushing Eliot and fall in those soft pillows patting on spot next to her for him, but when she didn't felt familiar present next to her, she start laugh noticing Eliot with crossed arms in front of his chest and serious face ''Don't tell me you playing hurt again, because you are so cute like that, want me to kiss you, but I have more space for myself in this comfortable bed and it's not so cold as I originally thought''

''Now you are just teasing me again and I don't like it... '' Eliot said and sit on floor turning his back on her ''You can enjoy the bed, I will stay here on floor'' it could take Nicola just a few second to get mad or irritate, with that Nicola get off the bed and hit Eliot's face with her tail ''HEY'' he try to argue with her, then he saw her sitting in his lap snuggle closer to his neck ''You know I was trying to argue with you... but now I just can't I want to enjoy this... you closer to me and hugging you, now is everything perfect'' Eliot finish and felt nod from Nicola, wrapping his hands around her and kissing top of her head they now enjoy each other.

After one hour Eliot start thinking about one matter that bother him all the time since Grand Pabbie try to heal Nicola

''You should calm yourself Eliot''

''What??'' Eliot asked and pull back looking on Nicola

''Your heartbeat... you were thinking about something'' Nicola smile and kiss his cheek lean back in same position like before ''Care to tell me what was so important??''

''I... please don't get mad or anything... right after Grand Pabbie tried to heal you he tell us that your wolf is really protective and that... something horrible troubles you...'' after Eliot finish Nicola get up from his lap and walk away from him, Eliot could hear that she was now crying ''Nicola?? Please did I said something wrong?? I'm sorry I shouldn't asked''

''Why would anyone care... who could he do this to me!! He hurt me!!'' Nicola yell and start tremble even her eyes turn red

''Nicola please it's me!!'' Eliot quickly come to Nicola's side pulling her closer to him ''Nicola just focus on me alright??'' Nicola slowly calm down realize that Eliot was hugging her

''Eliot... I'm sorry you saw me like that...'' Nicola sniff and continued in crying

''It's alright Nicola, don't worry about it, I'm here for you'' Eliot tried to calm Nicola down rubbing her back, it took awhile for Nicola to stop cry, when she looked on Eliot he could see her eyes were red from crying ''Wow you are red like tomato... my sweet little tomato'' Eliot smile and kiss Nicola's cheek

''You are idiot really sometimes... now sit'' Nicola said and lead Eliot to bed letting him sit on edge of the bed ''.... Just watch and listen'' with that Nicola pull her shirt little up revealing part of her stomach ''Do you see this??'' pointed to middle size scar on her stomach ''I'm surprised that you didn't notice that when we were together...'' Nicola said now looking on very confused Eliot

''But... how...''

''I told you just watch and listen'' Nicola sigh and take a few steps back from Eliot ''You know that I lived in Scotland with Merida and auntie Elinor... and I bet that you heard that I didn't send a letter to her or let her know what's happening to me... like 4 years ago I... fall in love in one guy name Philip, I thought he love me and care for me, but I was wrong, he hurt more then you can imagine... he took something from me, so I run away telling only Merida that I need to go'' she start to trembling again just think about that all again, Eliot didn't know what to say, he never thought Nicola could experience something like that even that he didn't heard all of that, to him she deserve the world she was the most caring, intelligent and beautiful person and maybe sometimes crazy one, but that was ok, he could see that was hard for her even talk about this, get off bed he move to her and hug her from behind placing his chin on her shoulder

''I'm sorry Nicola... I'm so sorry, that you had to go through that, but I promise I would never hurt you... I mean I hurt you when I send Ice blast through your heart and...'' before this could be more awkward Nicola press her lips to Eliot's to finally shut him up

''You didn't hurt me purposely that's different Eliot and I know you didn't mean it'' Nicola turn and move her head in crook of Eliot's neck, letting him wrap one hand around her shoulders and another around waist ''I could stay like this forever''

''I agree'' Eliot happily sigh and hug Nicola more tightly

''Can we please move to bed?? Not that I don't like standing with you here, but my legs getting pretty tired'' Nicola pouted which made Eliot laugh and pick her up ''You enjoying this don't you??''

''Just a little'' Eliot smile, place Nicola on bed and lay next to her ''I love you''

''I know, it's hard not to fall in love with me'' Nicola giggle and let Eliot move closer now lying on her shoulder ''You like this position just for the view on my breasts''

''I currently not... how can you think something like that, like if I'm some kind of pervert''

''But you are mine pervert so I don't mind'' Nicola lower herself, so they were facing each other ''What??''

''Nothing *smile* I'm just happy, my life turns better in short time... I stop fearing my powers, I can be with my brother again and I have my good look...'' Nicola glare at him and hit his chest turning her back at him ''Nicola, you know I was joking don't be like that''

''Shut up I'm not talking to you and if you touch me I bite your hands off'' so evil, Eliot smirk and try to kiss back of Nicola's neck, but then her tail appeared again creation more distance between them it was like she knew what is he going to do

*fake snob* ''Alright, I get it... punish me for what I said, I deserve it'' Eliot said dramatically and put hand on his forehead

''Don't play ''Andy'' on me it's not going to work''

''Who can you know it's Andy's thing??''

''Because... _The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play_ '' Nicolas giggle and lay on her stomach facing Eliot again ''I know this, because Andy always doing this when he wants to build the snowman or when you two go eat all chocolate in castle''

''Hey not all chocolate just a few cubes'' Eliot pouted

''Suuuure... it's not ''just'' a few cubes, because when we kiss, you taste like a chocolate'' Nicola lean closer and kiss Eliot ''And that's how I start love chocolate''

''God how can you say something like that!!'' Eliot blush and quickly hide under pillows

''You still can't take it from me, even after that book... _his hands slowly move to my hips pulling me closer to him, he kiss me roughly like I was one thing that keeping him alive''_ Nicola force Eliot to lay on his back, sit on him and gently pull his shirt up, revealing his bare chest _''Leaving red marks on his back, while he move deeper and deeper in me, I wish this never stop, it feels so amazing...''_  Nicola whisper this with sweet voice to Eliot's ear, making him whine when her nails move from his chest down to his pants _''I can feel his love in every move, every touch and his kisses... god those kisses''_ smirking she jump off Eliot and lay next to him closing her eyes

''... What just happened'' Eliot asked confusedly ''YOU DID IT AGAIN!!'' and finally he realize what happened ''Why do I even bother'' Eliot sigh and place his hand on Nicola's waist pulling her closer, watching her smile and let her snuggle closer ''You just love making fun of me''

''Maybe a little, but it all in good fun'' Nicola giggle and kiss Eliot on lips ''And you look so cute when you playing hurt want me to kiss you just make you smile again''

''Shouldn't I say that?? Because I feel the same about you... when you crying I want comfort you, when you are sad hug you until you smile again there is nothing beautiful than your smile'' Eliot grin like idiot and kiss Nicola's forehead ''And your body looks pretty awesome too''

''You know King shouldn't speak like that, but I'm glad you like it and...''

''PAPA SOMEONE IS COMING HERE'' before Nicola could finish her sentence both of them heard Marshmallow roar

''This better be good'' Eliot mumble and get up from bed with Nicola ''So how is it Marsh??''

''TWO PEOPLE ON HORSES''

''And I know who is it'' Nicola depressively sigh and walk to the door ''And I like your crown Marshmallow it looks good on you'' Marshmallow small and let Ice spikes on his shoulders melt a little

''THANK YOU MAMA''

_''Merida what the fu** are you doing here!!''_

''What??''

''Is something wrong Merida??'' Queen Elinor asked as she saw her daughter face froze

''I think you will found out soon enough'' Merida said and turn her head to main door of Eliot's Ice Palace seeing Nicola with cross arms in front of her chest looking really pissed ''And I'm dead''

''You didn't answer my question Merida!!'' Nicola yell making Merida feel really bad ''Didn't I told you not to coming here!! It's dangerous out here!!''

''Please Nicola calm down, but why are you angry they are here??'' Eliot asked and place his right hand on Nicola's shoulder

''First- because if you don't know it here then one wrong step and you fall down, second- I'm here so if someone enter my ''territory'' without me knowing I'm very protective of it and third- I told her not to coming here alone without guards or you, because it's your place''

''Jeez Nicola why are you always so dramatic??'' Merida asked and climb off her horse Queen Elinor did the same, but now glaring at her

''Because of this!!'' pointing to giant chasm ''And this... Marshmallow can you come here please sweetie??''

''COMING MAMA''

''What was that?? Mama?? Really Nic... '' Merida stop laugh when she saw Marshmallow standing in front of the Ice staircase ''Gods help us''

''Merida and auntie Elinor this is Marshmallow Eliot created him like 2 years ago and he is sweetheart'' Nicola giggle and hug Marshmallow's leg making Eliot roll his eyes and smile at her ''What??''

''Nothing... Queen Elinor, Merida do you wish to see my Ice Palace inside??'' both women nod and pass Nicolas, which she was still hugging Marshmallow's leg

* * *

 

After 45 minutes of Eliot's tour they finally made it back to the main door ready to leave, but all of them saw Marshmallow sitting on floor with Nicola in his arms sleeping comfortable and lightly snoring, Eliot smile at his sleeping beauty and step closer to her kissing her soundly on lips, after a few second Nicola smile in their kiss and move her arms around his neck trying to deepened the kiss

''I see you took nap in Marshmallow's arms''

''Well Eliot you weren't here so I asked Marshmallow if it's ok and he said yes'' Smiling at him Nicola kiss him again ''Are you ready to leave now??'' everyone nod and walk to Queen Elinor's and Merida's horse

''Nicola??'' Nicola turn and was shocked of Queen Elinor action, she was hugging her ''I'm really happy for you sweetie'' Elinor now cry in Nicola's shoulder

''Thank you auntie, but we shouldn't keep them waiting'' Elinor nod and step back from Nicola letting her transform

''King Eliot??''

''Merida I already told you call me Eliot and need something??''

''Yes I just want you to know that I really happy that Nicola finally found someone who understand her, but if hurt her I will hunt you down'' Eliot gulp and nod ''Good now go, Nicola is already waiting on you'' all of them now ride back to Arendelle castle

In front of the main gate Nicola transform back and reach for Eliot's arms with Merida and Queen Elinor behind them, they watch main gate open and saw lots of guards standing with around chained man

''What's going on here??'' guards didn't move, only Andy was moving to his brother

''Eliot finally you are here, we have problem here'' Andy said and looked confused ''Guards arrested one man in town and brought him here, he said he is here for...''

''I think I can tell him myself you arrogant Prince'' Eliot push guards aside pulling Nicola with him, but when she saw face of the man she froze and let go of Eliot's hand ''Hello Nicola it's great to see you again, long time no see''

''YOUR BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE'' Merida yell and slap the man, while Eliot turn to Nicola and saw that she surely know that man

''Who is that man Nicola??'' Eliot cupped her cheek making her look in his eyes

''Yes tell him Nicola, who am I'' man laugh

''P-Philip''

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

** King Of My Frozen Heart Part 6 **

* * *

 

‘’What are you doing here bastard!!’’ Merida yell and pull Philip up by collar of his shirt

‘’To visit Nicola of course… I see that you didn’t change Princess Merida, but you my dear Nicola… what happened to your hair??’’

‘’That’s none of your business’’ Merida said and punch Philip’s cheek, letting him fall back on ground

‘’I’m deeply sorry ladies, but I wanted to see Nicola, I need to see how she's doing after I get rid of that little bastard when he was growing inside of her...’’ Philip chuckled and wink at Nicola

‘’We should go inside…’’ Eliot was about to continued when Nicola push him aside and walk to Philip ‘’Nicola??’’ everyone now could heard low growl coming from Nicola

‘’It was a mistake to come here Philip’’ Nicola said, but her voice change like it wasn’t even hers but then ‘’Nicola should tear you apart when she got the chance, but now I make sure no one will hurt her again’’ Nicola transform and slowly walk to Philip, licking her fangs she was about to attack when

‘’Nicola stop!!’’ now Eliot was standing in front of her ‘’I know you are there, please let me help you’’ Nicola bark in his face, but he didn’t move, instead me place his hands on Nicola’s cheek and look right into her eyes ‘’I believe that we can work this out together, just come back to me’’ Eliot whisper noticing that Nicola’s eyes change their color from red back to gold ‘’Now that’s my girl I knew you can make it’’ Nicola whine and snuggle in Eliot’s chest

‘’Wow even I couldn’t calm Nicola so quickly…’’ Merida smirk

‘’You kidding me!! How can you be so call around her she is monster!!’’

‘’Only monster around us is you!! I should freeze you solid for hurting Nicola like that!! Only monster would hurt  woman that is caring his child!!’’ Eliot yell letting his powers move freely

*heavy panting* ‘’Eliot please… stop… he’s not… worth it… just don’t…’’ Eliot turn seeing Nicola barely standing, so he quickly rush to her side

‘’Nicola you are really idiot what were you thinking!!’’ Eliot want to argue with her, but Nicola already fall unconsciousness ‘’Guards take that man to dungeon and make sure he won’t escape’’ guards nod and drag Philip away ‘’I take care of Nicola and Andy could you take others to dining hall??’’

‘’Of course Eliot’’ Andy nod and lead others to the dining hall

* * *

 

Eliot took Nicola in to their room placing her gently on bed, taking off her coat and boots of her, pull blanket over her and sit on edge of the bed

‘’And again you push yourself in order to stop me… everything I ever did was pushing your limits, always when I lose my temper… first you saved others from my powers, but hurting yourself during that and now this… hurting yourself again because of my stupidity’’ Eliot sigh and took Nicola’s hand into his kissing her knuckles

** X X X **

_ ‘’See… you worry too much Nicola, he doesn’t blame you’’ _

_‘’But he should’’_ Nicola turn seeing exact copy of herself, only with red eyes _‘’Durgana you know that we can’t lose control like this its dangers’’_

*sigh* _ ‘’Yeah yeah I know no need to keep remaining me’’_ Durgana huff and cross her arms in front of her chest _‘’But I must say it was fun seeing that bastard being so scared of us’’_

_‘’….. I should handle that situation better, but seeing him only brought memory back’’_

_ ‘’Alright Nicola I admit that ‘’we’’ didn’t control our emotions really well in that situation, but we have Eliot… he’s the one who can stop us’’ _

_‘’We have Eliot??’’_ Nicola smirk and walk to Durgana _‘’I have him, he’s all mine and I will not give up so easily on him… not even to you my dear’’_

*snicker* _‘’Well I am you… well part of you, but I got it there is no place for me’’_ Durgana said and made fake crying sounds

 _‘’Who would thought that my wolf would be such hysteric type’’_ Nicola laugh and pat Durgana’s head ‘ _’But we should now talk seriously… what we will do with Philip?? I know Eliot could freeze him, but I don’t want him to get involve’’_

_ ‘’It’s already too late for that, when you wake up you need to tell him… and I mean everything even about that matter with Prince Eugene… that asshole’’ _

_‘’You really don’t like him do you??’’_ Nicola asked wrapping her hand around Durgana’s shoulders

 _‘’Of course I don’t like him!! Look at us now, white hair and white fur… we are like old granny sitting on branch doing sucks for her grandchild’’_ Durgana huff and pinch Nicola’s cheek

 _‘’It's not that bad, don’t be so dramatic’’_ Nicola laugh and push Durgana’s hand away

_ ‘’Well I can’t help it, it’s more funny this way… now we need to talk’’ _

*sigh* _‘’Yeah you are right, when I awake up Eliot will ask me a questions… why my life can’t be easy’’_

 _‘’Because without obstacles life would be too easy, you may think the world hates you, but when you finally made it to the end… it will change for better, learning for mistakes that’s what make us better… it change us for better or worse, but I think that won’t happened_ *snicker* _‘’you’’ have Eliot with you, so no need to worry he said it that he will always with you no matter what, trying to make better world for you… don’t underestimate his love for you, he is different for others in good way, don’t push him from you’’_ Durgana whisper as she hold Nicola in tight hug, hearing Nicola cry in her shoulder

 _‘’But what if he will change his mind about me after he discovers the true… he will send me away, thinking that I’m garbage!!’’_ Nicola yell and push Durgana away turning back at her

 _‘’You know that’s not true Nicola and I know you it, so stop pitting yourself’’_ Durgana said and watch Nicola for awhile _‘’Nicola??’’_

*exhale* _‘’You are right I should control myself better.....’’_ Nicola said, cross her arms in front of her chest and look down on ground _  
‘_ _’O my god this can’t end well’’_

_‘’What??’’_

_ ‘’You were thinking and as we know this never ends well… for first back in Scotland when you went into the kitchen with Harris, Hamish and Hubert trying to steal all those cookies from Maudie, almost whole kitchen end up in fire because you thought scaring her almost to death could work’’ _

_‘’Well at least we get those cookies and I didn’t heard complaints from you when I let you enjoy those’’_ Nicola smirk and pat Durgana’s stomach _‘’But I got your point… me thinking isn’t good, right??’’_

_ ‘’Or when you and Merida push that young Macintosh from roof’’  _

_‘’You know that he deserve that after what he did to Angus and he fall into heap of hay… but I think it did something with his head… no he was always idiot’’_ Durgana shake her head clearly not amused by Nicola’s joke and disappear _‘’Durgana??’’_

 _‘’We will talk later rest now’’_ Nicola roll her eyes and disappear too

* * *

 

** Back in Eliot’s room **

After a few more hours Nicola finally wake up and felt still a little uneasy, she looked around the room only seeing Eliot sitting near the window looking out at harbor

‘’Something caught your interest out there Eliot??’’ Nicola asked and tried to get up from bed before Eliot stop her

‘’Nicola you need rest I can see that you are still weak’’

‘’Did you called weak??’’ Nicola narrowed her eyes at him and start cracking her knuckles ‘’Now it’s ON, I make you pay for that’’ Eliot laugh and kiss Nicola’s temple

‘’Sorry that came out of wrong… what I mean is that I’m just concern if you are feeling well… are you??’’

*giggle* ‘’Still a little sore, but it will be alright soon *sigh* I’m sure you have some questions??’’

‘’I… we can talk later you still need rest and it can wait’’ Eliot sadly smile and cup Nicola’s cheek

‘’No I'm fine and you deserve the true… why don’t you lay next to me??’’ Eliot did as she said and lay next to her and let her snuggle closer

‘’So… I told you I grow up in orphanage ruled by Miss Elaxin… evil lady… once she told me that I was found in middle of the forest just with this ribbon golden ribbon in my hair, no letter anything… when I was 5 I meet this guy, you may know him as Prince Consort Eugene husband of your cousin Rapunzel’’ Eliot was shock and slightly pull away looking on Nicola

‘’So you mean that you know him??’’ Nicola nod

‘’Yes from orphanage, we were best friends until I decide that I can’t take it any longer being beaten from Elaxin… I asked him to go with me, but he yell at me that I’m stupid and reckless; he wanted to stay with others… I admit I was hurt a little, but I get over it and ran off... after that I learn to hunt and steal... 7 years later I meet Merida and auntie Elinor... Uncle Fergus though me how to fight with daggers, because of my speed I couldn’t handle the sword. Auntie Elinor though me how to by a _‘’proper’’_ lady, ethic, how to speak with royalty''

''Proper Lady'' Eliot laugh, it took him a few minutes before he calms down

''Are you done??'' Nicola asked, but Eliot shake his head and start laugh again ''Idiot'' Nicola huff and pull away from Eliot turning her back at him and let her tail make barrier between them *mumble* ''I don't know why do I bother''

*snicker* ''Come on Nicola, I'm sorry'' Eliot smirk and tried move his hand around Nicola's waist, but her tail move and push Eliot's hand away ''Really??''

''Remember what I said in your Ice Palace??'' Nicola asked and Eliot think what exactly she have in mind ''Touch me and I bite your hands off... that's what I said back in the Palace''

''I love when you are evil or angry at me'' Eliot push up a little so he could purr this into Nicola's ear watching her shiver and turn at him

''You are really idiot most of the time'' Nicola giggle and pull Eliot for chaste kiss ''Now can I continue??'' Eliot nod and lay back *exhale* ''4 years ago I meet Philip... first he was sweet, telling me that he loves me and those sweet things... Merida and auntie Elinor warned me that he will hurt me and they were right, after 6 month Philip change for worst... he start drinking and start hitting me, when I told him I'm pregnant he called me whore and stab me, you saw that scar, after that he throw me outside of the house leaving me to bleed off... I don't remember much, but next day I wake up in Merida's room'' Eliot could see that Nicola was crying now, he couldn't stand seeing Nicola like this because of Philip, giving her small smile Eliot wipe her tears with his thumb and gently kiss her ''I-I... well I don't know what to say''

*snicker* ''Thank you for telling me... I want you to know that I will be at you side and I will help you with everything, you don't need to do anything alone'' Eliot smile and kiss Nicola's forehead ''I love you so much Nicola... I'm glad that you finally told me about your past''

''Well good thing that I love you too, I'm glad that I choose you as my friend, boyfriend and mate''

''I'm glad too my she-wolf'' Eliot smile while Nicola raise her eyebrows at her new nickname , but shake her head after that and kiss Eliot forcing her tongue into his mouth earning moan from him, it didn't took too long before Eliot did the same while his hands move around Nicola's waist pulling her closer to him, a few seconds later Nicola pull away with smirk on her face ''What?''

''You had chocolate when I was sleeping don't you??'' Nicola asked, but when Eliot turn red like tomato she didn't need answer to that ''So you did... awwww you are blushing that's so cute''

''Gods Nicola stop that's so embarrassing, I should get use to that, but when you are looking at me like that... you have no idea how much power you have  over me''

*giggle* ''Flatterer, but promise I use it wisely'' Nicola get up from bed and stretch letting her shirt move up a little showing her soft skin

''Where are you going??''

''Don't get mad, but I... need to deal with him''

''Alright, but take me with you... I can wait outside'' Nicola sigh, really in no mood for arguing with him

* * *

 

''Guard unlock this cell please''

''Of course Miss Nicola'' guard nod and unlock the cell letting Nicola in ''If you will need anything just call'' Nicola step in seeing that Philip was in chains

''Well looks like I have a visit *snicker* and it you Nicola... or should I call you Queen or Your Highness?? I can see that you found a new pet for yourself''

''You should be glad that Eliot step between you and me or I would tear you into small pieces''

''Don't make me laugh Nicola, you don't have guts for that'' Philip smirk and try to move forward to Nicola, but his chains stops him

''You have no idea what I'm capable of... but now tell me who told that I'm here in Arendelle??''

''So that's why you came here, I should have know... I just come here to see you and finish my job''

''Who told you that I'm here??'' Nicola asked and take one step closer to Philip

''Why should I told you that hmm??''  
''ANSWER ME!!''

''Wow so angry... even your eyes change again, but I don't see why I couldn't give you a hint... someone who works here and hates freaks like you and that pathetic King of yours... well and I can tell you one last thing if you want''

''What is it??'' Nicola asked and raise her eyebrow at him

''Do you want to know why I was trying to get rid of you?? You were my path to the Princess Merida, she was the one I wanted the most not you... I wanted to be King or Chief, but then her stupid mother invited those clans and I knew I don't have a chance against them... it was never about you, I never loved yo-'' Philip stop when he heard loud crack near his head

''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Nicola roar while her fist hit the wall next to Philip's head ''I can't wait for the day when I will finally let my fangs and claws tear your body, watching you beg me to end it!!'' Philip gulp and watch Nicola pull back and leave him in his cell ''Guard open the door'' door opened and Nicola saw Eliot standing right in front of her with worried expression on his faces ''He and Hanna would love each other''

''Why are you torturing yourself like that??''

''What do you mean??''

''I mean this Nicola... *sigh*taking risk losing control again, become monster like him... I know that you are better than him'' Eliot smile and took Nicola's hands into his, but she pull his hands away and instead snuggle in crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him

''You are right *yawn* but as you can see I'm tired again... will you... care me to your room??'' Nicola pouted which Eliot couldn't say no to that face

''Alright''

* * *

 

  _''Philip you are finally home I have something...''_

_''Shut up Nicola!! I'm not interested so shut the fuck up!!''_

_''I'm sorry Philip, I just thought that....''_

_''O my you thought Nicola that's new, let me tell you this when I said I'm not interested don't talk to me, you are nothing compare to others!!'' Philip yell slapping his fists into table_

_''Philip please I need to tell you that I'm... pregnant with your child'' Nicola whisper hearing loud footsteps coming to her ''I...''_

_''You little whore!! How could you let that happened, you are weakling and nothing more!! I shell ride of you!! You and that little bastard you carry!!'' catching Nicola's throat and throw her against wall ''This is going to be fun'' Philip laugh and pull Nicola by her hair up again_

_''Philip please stop'' Nicola start crying, but then she felt something sharp in her lower region, it hurts so much ''No...''_

''Nicola!! Nicola wake up please!!'' Nicola quickly open her eyes seeing Eliot looking at her with concern ''Nicola you were shaking and screaming in your sleep are you alright??''

''I'm fine Eliot you don't have to worry'' Nicola give Eliot fake smile, but Eliot saw the true and hug Nicola really closely almost in crashing way

''No you are not fine Nicola... I heard you scream his name so I know you are lying when you telling me it's nothing, it was dream from that night??'' Eliot asked feeling Nicola nod and snuggle more in his chest letting a few tears escape from her eyes

''When I was pregnant my power somehow went off... it was like they disappeared completely, no healing powers, no super speed or my strength, that's why Philip overpowered me and was able to...''

''So that's why I can see that scar, because you couldn't use your powers to heal it''

''Yes... after that Merida took care of me until I could turn again... I told her that I need time to think and find place where I belong''

''And *cough* did you found it?? That place where you belong??'' Eliot blush and look away, unintentionally on Nicola's chest

*smirk* ''Well I believe that I did, but I still need to be convinced be certain King that he want me here'' thinking there is no need for talk anymore Eliot press his lips on her soft and lick her lower lips asking her for approval, Nicola gladly open her mouth and let his tongue slid in tasting every inch of her mouth

 _''Mark him Nicola''_ hearing voice in her head Nicola moan in their kiss and let Eliot move with his hand under her shirt playing with her left breast _''Do it Nicola''_  feeling she couldn't take it anymore Nicola lick the spot between Eliot's neck and shoulder _''Now''_ like without thinking she bite Eliot in that spot, hearing him whine she lick the spot again leaving her powers to heal it. After pulling away Eliot quickly took her shirt off and move to her right breast, he lick her nipple and slid his other hand into her panties feeling wetness between her legs

''E-Eliot...'' hearing her call his name make him hard even more, so he tear Nicola's panties push two fingers inside and out in killing slow motion ''Jeez Eliot... y-you really killing me here'' Nicola rapidly pant and fists Eliot's hair making him look into her eyes

''This is what do get for all that teasing my dear Nicola'' Eliot smirk, but when Nicola grip on his hair loosened he move down between her legs and with his tongue lick her clit teasingly before sucking on it when Nicola cum inside of Eliot's mouth ''I knew you will taste good, but not like this'' Eliot said and watch Nicola trying to catch her breath

''You ass... I will get you for that...'' sitting up Nicola pull Eliot to her smashing their lips together tasting herself when his tongue made it into her mouth ''Fuck this so good, but if you still think you will have your way with me allow me to correct you... you will not'' smirking Nicola use her strength and switch their positions, she was now between Eliot's legs and her hands pressing on his chest ''I can see how hard you are my Eliot... well who wouldn't be if they have beautiful woman on top of them''

''You are a little bit narcissus aren't you''

''But it's works on you My King'' Nicola lean closer to his ear ''Now I will enjoy my time to torturing you VERY slowly until you beg me to stop'' Eliot gulp and mentally beg Nicola to take his pants off and finally have her way with him, even if it's mean to be painful ''Don't worry Eliot I be gentle... maybe'' move this pulse Nicola lick it and her nails move slowly on Eliot's chest leaving red marks, she stops even she reach his pants ''I can tell that fabric of your pants it's really uncomfortable right now'' Eliot only nod and whine when she touch his member through the fabric... in very teasing way by Eliot

*whine* ''Y-You really e-enjoying this N-Nicola'' with that Nicola finally unzip his pants letting his member free ''O my god''

''Wow Eliot you are really huge..... This is going to be wonderful'' Nicola kiss top of Eliot's penis before take it inch by inch into her mouth

''F-Fuck N-Nicola'' Eliot cursed loudly and laced his hand into Nicola's hair, while Nicola move her head up and down at his length, sucking on it hard Nicola moan, but then she saw Eliot's back arch and his knuckles turn white while he almost tear their sheets ''N-Nicola I'm gonna... Fuck'' smirking Nicola felt Eliot's penis twitch and spasm right into her mouth feeling his hot liquor coming down through her throat

''Well I can say you taste good too Eliot'' Nicola smile and wipe some of it with her thumb and sucks it off

*heavy panting* ''That was... the most... sexiest thing... I ever saw''

''Thank you I have my moments'' Nicola giggle and lay on Eliot chest pressing her bare chest on his ''So I did good??''

''Yes more than good, I never experience something like that before'' Eliot grin and pull Nicola for heated kiss, letting their tongues battle for dominance

*KNOCK*

''ELIOT WE HAVE PROBLEM'' doors busted open reveling Andy with a few guards behind him

''What is it Andy??'' Eliot asked and cover the view on his and Nicola's naked body

''It's... Philip, he isn't in his cell''

''Who is that possible he isn't in his cell!!'' Eliot yell, but stop when he saw Nicola standing in front of him now full clothe in white shirt, brown pants and black boots to her knees, hair combine in braid over her shoulder

''We need to find him first Eliot... I will help you''

''B-But that's not all... Merida is also missing''

''WHAT!!''


End file.
